


Sanders Sides

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: YouTube Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Unoffical headcanon scripts for Sander Sides videos.





	1. too far ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaydence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaydence/gifts).



> This is basically a headcanon unoffical Sanders Sides video. I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully I will write more like this in the future - if you want to give suggestions, that'd be really cool too. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Thomas (on screen): What is paranoid and purple and black all round? My anxiety!  
Virgil (off-screen): HEY!

(Title sequence) 

Thomas (close to the camera): What is up everybody?!  
Thomas: So I have this show coming up in a few months. It’s still a long way ahead but rehearsels have already started and it’s been going great! Really so… freaking great…   
Roman (rising up screen, with a concern smile): Why, Thomas, do you sound like you’re regreting the decision to be on a theather production?   
Thomas: I’m not! You’re my fanciful side, Roman, you know how much I love acting.   
Roman (one hand on his chin as his smile turns into a nostalgic one): Yes, the stage is where I shine the most…   
Roman (back to concern): Still, there’s something wrong, really really wrong here!   
Thomas (shrugging): I just-   
Virgil (already on screen and trying to shrink himself into his corner): It’s such a big production, very Broadway like, it’s gonna be Bizardvaark but even worse…  
Logan (rising up screen, one hand fixing his glasses): It would make sense that Virgil is concern. This show does strike me as more extragant than any of the ones Thomas has been in before.   
Thomas: And I got the lead role!   
Patton (popping up screen): That sounds like an awesome opportunity, kiddo!  
Roman: It is! It’s another one of our dreams coming true, Thomas.   
Thomas (pretty close to biting his own nails): But there are so many things that could go wrong!   
Virgil (pulling the his coats hood over his face to cover it): He could trip on his own feet with those long costumes he’s not used to wearing and break something, or forget the lyrics and choke on stage, he could accidently bump into the other cast member’s in the middle of the performance, or-   
Logan: Why are you worrying about this in such an advance? The show’s not for another four months. 

(Thomas leans in closer, interested. As does Roman.)

Virgil (avoiding anyone’s gaze): Look, I swear I’m not doing this on purpose. I know I usually make Thomas worry about these type of things but not this far ahead, I know when I should pop up or duck out.   
Patton: But if it isn’t you, who is it behind that nervousness?   
Virgil (with trembling low voice): I don’t know!   
Logan: I believe we could investigate that at a later time, seeing as Thomas’ currently rocking back and fourth on his couch. 

 (Cut scene to Thomas on the couch, curled up in a ball and rocking back and fourth)  
Thomas (crying out): I’M FREAKING OUT! 

Roman (with one raised eyebrow and dropped shoulders): Well this seems worse than I had anticipated.   
Patton (looking at Logan): WHAT SHOULD WE DO?   
Logan (gesturing with his hands): First, Patton, you need calm down. You’re Thomas’ feelings and he has enough of those right now.   
Patton (nodding with his head down): You’re right, Logan. As always.   
Roman: And second?   
Logan (staring at Virgil): You’re really picturing all that could go wrong in this show, everything?   
Virgil: every. little. detail.   
Roman (raising his voice): THEN STOP IT, YOU ANGSTY QUARTER OF A HUMAN! 

(Virgil is taken aback by the comment, as Logan stares at Roman with surprise but they’re both quiet)

Patton (sending sideway glance to Roman): Roman, you know I love you but scream like that again at my son and you’re dead to me.  
Roman (making conflicted faces): Ugh- I- What- I just meant that he should think of other things! If he keeps making up these scenarios in his head, he’ll never calm down.   
Logan (pointing at Roman and looking at Virgil): Although he could’ve phrased that better, he does have a point there.  
Virgil (actually trembling): I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!   
Patton: Of course you do, kiddo! You just have to beleaf in yourself!   
Logan (with a hand on his forehead): Not the time for your puns, Patton.   
Patton (with a sad smile): But puns make everything butter!   
Virgil (pulling his head slightly up and to Logan’s side): I appreciate you trying, Patton. But maybe some other time…  
Patton (really smiling): Well the fact that this is the first time you’ve looked at anyone since entering this conversation tell me my puns have worked their magic!   
Thomas (near the camera now, actually biting his nails now): Uh, guys, what’s this conversation about now?   
Roman (snapping his head at him): Thomas, you’re back! (Notices his nail biting) Well, almost.  
Logan: The topic hasn’t changed Thomas, just took a brief detour. Now we’re back on track, aren’t we?   
Patton: Absopattively!   
Logan: That’s no- That’s not a word, and you know that very well.   
Patton (hands on hips): I know that I know nothing.  
Logan: Why are you quoting Socrates righ- WAIT WE’RE GOING OFF TRACK AGAIN. (snapping head at Thomas before turning to Virgil) You two listen to me, I am the only one here who can racionalize all this! First, Virgil, thinking about all that could possibly go wrong is useless. Thomas has exacly sixteen weeks of rehearsals before the show actually gets be seen by anyone. He’ll have a lot of time to get all his marks, lines, and lyrics right in his head. And things do tend to go wrong even on stage, and that doesn’t happen only with Thomas. He’s not an exception to the rule and neither in anyone else on the cast. That’s why there’s this thing called improvisation.   
Virgil (finally properly looking up): Well, that’s true but uh…   
Roman (clasping his fingers together in Virgil’s direction): BUT NOTHING, DUCK OUT BOY! You will worry about things going wrong when they actually go wrong, I WANT TO ENJOY THIS!   
Patton: Roman, be more gentle.   
Roman (defeated face): I’m sorry, Virg, but this is important to me!   
Virgil (scratching his head): No, I get it. You’re Thomas’ dreams after all. I’ll try to keep the paranoia to a minium. 

(Roman smiles softly)

Roman: THANK YOU!   
Patton: Awwn my sons made peace. (With squeaky voice) I’M SO HAPPY! Logan (side eyeing Patton before turning back to Thomas): And you- Thomas. When you feel the paranoia coming back, remind yourself of all of this (gesturing around him). And just breathe slowly. Remind yourself you’ve done the best you could.   
Patton (smiling and teasing): Is it just me or is Logan unusually kind today?   
Logan (throwing hands in the air before letting them fall again): I was feeling the mood but now you ruined it.   
Thomas: Wow, Logan… (Logan stares at Thomas with mean face) I mean, Patton’s right you’ve been unsually kind to me today! With your words at least. But I appreciate it a lot, really. Thanks, buddy.

(Logan gives a tiny smile as Patton looks at everyone with The Proud Dad Face)

Thomas: I know very well that that nervoussness won’t just stop here and that I’ll have to face it many times before I feel confident enough but you guys helped a lot. All of you. I’m really lucky to have this. Thank you.   
Logan: Ah well, we’ll see how that all goes. (sinking out)   
Roman: Aaaaaaaand he’s back to being the killjoy we all love. (sinking out).  
Logan (off-screen): I heard that!  
Roman (off-screen): It’s a compliment!  
Patton (making finger guns at Roman’s empty spot): Well I don’t know how that’s a compliment but I love Logan either way! (Looking at Virgil) You’re going to be okay, kiddo. (Now at Thomas) And you too. (sinking out).

(Virgil nods and smiles while Thomas speaks.)

Thomas: Thanks, Patton! So, Virg, we have a lot to work on huh?  
Virgil (hand on his neck): I… uh I guess so. I feel like i should… I should apologize for all the paranoia.  
Thomas (smiling): Something tells me it wasn’t your fault, Virg.    
Virgil: Being me or not… it still affected you pretty bad.  
Thomas: Was- Was it so bad?  
Virgil (making skkkk sound): Kinda, yeah.  
Thomas (gesturing around): Well fine, we can overcome that, anyway!  
Virgil: … sure. See you later, Thomas. (sinking out)  
Thomas: DON’T UNDERESTIMATE US, VIRG!   
Thomas (to the camera): Suffering with anticipation can’t be something I’m the only one who’s gone or is going through it. It can be really hard to step back and think that the things you are so worried about are still far away into your future because it doesn’t feel so far away for you. But I’ll take Logan’s advice. We have to remember we’re doing the best we can and remember to breath slowly. In the end, you just have to make sure you can be proud of yourself and what you’ve achieved.  
Thomas: And that’s it for today’s video. I hope you guys enjoyed this and maybe learned a thing or two along the way. Take it easy guys, gals and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Logan (to the other sides): Am I really so bad with my wording?  
Virgil: Yeah…  
Patton: Sometimes… only once in a while, you can be a little bit tactless…  
Roman: Sometimes, once every day, you’re blantly insulting us.  
Logan: Oh… I- Is that so… I am so very sorry. I will try to make amends to all of you.  
Patton: I know I was teasing before this but… has Logan really changed?   
Roman: It seems possible…  
Virgil: It’s gonna be weird having nice Logan around.  
Logan: Well then I’ll just turn back into mean Logan, if that’s what you really want.  
All the other sides together: NO, no, no-


	2. the problems of not sleeping enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is overworking himself to the point he stops having new ideas for videos and the sides have to put some sense into him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that comments are much appreciated!

Thomas: *snoring, passed out on the couch*

(Title Sequence)

Thomas: *more snoring*  
Patton (popping up screen with arms stretched up): GOOD MORNING, KIDDO! How’s the new Sanders Sides script coming along (noticed Thomas on the couch). Oh you’re really sleeping on it! You go, Thomas!  
Logan (rising up screen): He is actually sleeping, Patton.  
Patton (with a confused pout): But it’s almost midday.   
Virgil (already on screen): He spent all of last night brainstorming for the new  video. It didn’t work.  
Roman (off screen): I FAILED THOMAS!   
Virgil: Easy, McDreamy. It’s not entirely your fault.  
Logan: Virgil is right. Thomas hasn’t slept properly for four days in a row now. His sleep schedule is really not the most consistant at the moment.  
Roman (popping up screen): I DEMAND ANSWERS!

(Thomas wakes up, rubs his eyes and yawns as he walks closer to the camera)

Thomas (whispering): Could you guys please, please, be quiet? My head hurts and everything is spinning…  
Logan: Symptoms of your lack of sleep, Thomas.  
Patton: What were you thinking, kiddo? You can’t keep on like this. You look like a zombie right now.  
Logan: He looks nothing like such imagined creature-, but Thomas, you could benefit from a long long night’s rest.  
Roman: Besides, Thomas is too beautiful to look like those… disgusting things!  
Logan: You- We have the same- You know what, I won’t say a thing anymore.  
Thomas: *snoring again*  
Virgil: … He fell asleep standing up.  
Patton: A WALKING HAZARD!  
Logan: He is not even walking.  
Roman: THOMAS WAKE UP! I can’t work if you’re sleeping!

(Thomas is startled by Roman’s screaming.)

Thomas (scratching his head): Roman, buddy… quieter please…  
Roman: I can’t exactly walk over to you and start poking you awake, Thomas. Screaming is my weapon of obligation.  
Thomas: Well that’s tr- *yawn* ue.  
Virgil: So what, the viewers get no video this week?  
  
(Roman looks annoyingly at Virgil)

Virgil: I’m not complaining. Thomas really does need the sleep.  
Roman: But- But- But no videos means disappointing his Fanders!  
Logan: If we were to consider the tweets he’s gotten about Joan’s surgery last week, I don’t think that statement is accurate.  
Patton: He does have lovely fans! I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH!  
Thomas: Guys, I’m just going back to the couch, okay I’ll make the video tomorrow.  
Roman (reaching in Thomas’ direction): NO!  
Logan: Thomas, it would be best if you waited to go back to sleep again after night falls. You need to get back on track with your schedule.  
Thomas (whinning): But awwwwwwwww-  
Patton: There’s some coffee in the kitchen for you, kiddo.  
Thomas (dramatically sighing): Alright…

(Thomas goes to the kitchen and comes back holding the coffee mug close to his mouth before taking a sip)

Thomas (stiking his tongue out): Ugh, bitter.  
Patton (grinning): Well it’s just a bitter coffee!  
Logan (putting his glasses into place): Honestly Thomas, what else did you expect?  
Thomas: I really wasn’t excepting anything, Log-  
Roman: Do you feel more awake yet?  
Virgil: It’s been ten seconds, Princey.  
Roman: It’s more than enough time!  
Logan: You clearly need to learn how caffeine works.  
Roman (frustated and lose to throwing a tantrum): Well you clearly need to learn how to be a proper human being!

(Virgil looks at Roman trying to surpress a laugh, while Patton actually laughs and Logan just sighs. Thomas drinks the rest of the coffee all in one go)

Roman (arranging his shoulder pads and clearing his throat): … Not my proudest moment.  
Thomas (yawning): It’s going to take a while, Roman. But I’m ready to hear the lecture, Logan.  
Logan: Well, your sleep has been affecting more than just your general awareness, but also your appetite, mood, productivity and even immune system. As Patton remarked earlier, you cannot physically continue like this. Lack of rest is known to cause fatigue, heart problems and diabetes.     
Virgil: You really don’t need any of those.  
Roman: Specially the part about productivity, Thomas. I need your rest to let you be productive!  
Thomas (sighing again): Yes, I know all of that… I’ll try to stay awake until it’s night.  
Virgil: It would be a good idea for you not to sit back on the couch.  
Logan: Or on your bed. Exercising should be a good stimulant as well.  
Thomas (making the skkkkkk sound): You really want me to exercise  
Roman: It’s going to keep you again, so yes!  
Thomas: Right…  
Logan: If we have conclused this-  
Thomas (stepping closer to the camera): Wait- guys, did any of you turn the camera on?  
Roman: It’s recording It’s been on all this time?  
Thomas (nodding): Seems like it.  
Virgil: So you have a video to post afterall. That’s good. Can’t wait to see the comments on this one. Bye guys. (sinking out)  
Patton (chuckling): What a striking coincidence!   
Thomas: Was this you, Patton?  
Patton: I can’t even touch the camera, kiddo.  
Logan: It’s more likely you fell asleep after turning it on, Thomas.  
Thomas (thinking back to over thirty minutes before when he had infact done exactly that): Ah… yeah… I did that.  
Patton: You’re a real forgetful mess today!  
Logan: I did forget to mention lack of sleep also affects your memory. My mistake, I’ll make sure not to repeat it. (sinking out)  
Thomas (looking at Logan’s spot): Yeah, I’d appreciate that.  
Roman: I then, shall prepare myself for a brainstorming section! How about disguising yourself as one of those bronze statues in a crowded spaces, putting up a sign that says “poke me for a reaction” and before they actually touch you, you go in for a hug  (sinking out)  
Thomas (looking at Roman’s spot): Eh… it’s something to think about, buddy.  
Patton: Awn distribuiting hugs! That sounds like an idea I can embrace!   
Thomas (with a soft smile): It is spreading some love.  
Patton: And speaking of, make sure to love yourself some more ey, kiddo Sleeping is part of self care. (sinking out)  
Thomas (nodding guiltly): I know… I know.  
Thomas (to the camera now): Being so tired to the point I didn’t even know I had been recording a video is really something else… I hope you guys learned from this and if you have problems sleeping, please make sure to get some help. My case was just my slipping but there are people who struggle with insomnia to a soul crushing level. But that is not impossible to manage. Remember that no case is completely lost until you’ve tried everything!  
Thomas: So until next time, take it easy guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Remy: Heylo guys, how are you all doing?  
Roman: WHERE THE EVER LOVING MARIAH CARRY WHERE YOU LAST NIGHT??  
Virgil: You gave us some work to do…  
Logan: Please refrain from acting precisely at times Thomas cannot afford to sleep.  
Remy (theatrically and dramatically putting a hand over his chest): Such a cold reception, that hurts.  
Patton: Aww don’t worry, Remy, you know that I’ll always be here to love you!  
Remy: Love you right back, dad man.  
Roman (through closed teeth to Remy): I’m going to kill you-


	3. where there's doubt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Thomas begins to doubt himself and Deceit makes an appearence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had a tiiiiiiiny little bit of self projecting, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Thomas: …  
(Thomas looks down at his feet before looking back up with a torned expression)  
Thomas: Do you guys actually like my content?

(Title Sequence)

Roman (rising up screen with arms crossed over chest): Thomas, what happened to the quick and witty intro I gave to you just a couple of minutes ago?  
Thomas (startled by Roman, turning to that side): Oh, hey, Roman… Yeah.. I’m sorry I just kind of…  I might’ve gotten a little self conscious about it.  
Roman (being suspicious, staring at Virgil’s spot): Since when do you get self conscious about your videos in such an extant?  
Virgil (on screen): I am not the bad guy here, Princey.  
Roman (scoffing): I find that hard to believe.  
Virgil (turning hands up with confused expression): I’m his anxiety, not self confidence.  
Roman: Then we have to call the other two. (using hands to summon both Logan and Patton to their respective spots.)  
Patton (with his cat onesie and laughing): I can never get used to being summoned, I like to pop in myself.  
Logan (getting rid of the book he had been reading): I would like warnings before being dragged anywhere.  
Virgil: There’s something wrong-  
Roman (cutting him off): THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THOMAS!

(Logan and Patton exchange looks before staring at Thomas)

Thomas: They’re right, I feel… unusually bad about myself today. I’m not satisfied with anything I’ve done, I feel like I’m constantly doing something wrong, I’m not sure this video is even worth doing…  
Logan (gesturing around): Wait- where’s all this coming from? Where is the happy go to luck we all know? Patton?  
Patton (examining Thomas with a worried face): I-… I have no idea.    
Virgil (squinting eyes): I might have someone in mind.  
Roman (realising what he’s saying): You don’t mean-  
Virgil: Where’s Deceit?  
Deceit (holding finger tips against each other): I don’t think I’ve heard my name.

(Thomas is taken aback by seeing Deceit again, Virgil gets on a defensive stance as well as Roman, and Patton is just… surprised.)

Roman (with sword in hand): WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THOMAS, YOU SNAKE??  
Thomas (reaching for Roman’s side): Roman, buddy… be careful with the sword.  
Logan (pushing glasses up his nose bridge): Yes, Deceit being behind Thomas’ abnormal behavior is the most likely probability.  
Thomas (now looking at the Deceit): I-I gotta say, hm… Deceit, I didn’t expect to see you here.  
Deceit: I’m really not hoping you wanted to see me somewhere else.  
Virgil (hand on forehead): He doesn’t even make sense…  
Roman (to Deceit): WHY ARE YOU FEEDING THOMAS LIES??  
Deceit: Who says they’re lies? His viewers might be tired of his content, might be tired of you. (Deceit looks around at all the sides with an implication)  
Roman: What are you sayi-  
Thomas: Maybe he’s right… It’s so hard to keep updated on the Internet and what the public enjoys, I might just give up.  
Patton: Ooooooooh noooooo (shrinking himself and crying out)  
Roman: Thomas, this is not you! You love making videos, you love your fans, you-  
Virgil (whispering to himself): Fight or flight reflexes kicking in…  
Logan (side eying Virgil before looking at Patton): Patton, relax, Deceit has no data to back up those statements.  
Deceit: Oh, don’t I really?  
Logan: Yes, you don’t. I don’t understand what you hope to gain from making Thomas put a stop to his youtube career.  
Deceit: I have everything to gain.  
Roman: Care to expand on that, Slippery Serpent?

(Logan proceeds to leave the conversation to Roman to try and calm down Virgil who’s trembling in his corner with fury. Thomas and Patton watch the interactions between Deceit and Roman.)

Deceit: On what, exactly?  
Roman: ON WHAT TO HAVE TO GAIN- (expanding his arms and breaking fighting stance) YOU KNOW EXACLTY ON WHAT!  
Deceit: Hm, I’m afraid I really don’t.  
Roman (bringing sword closer to his face): I will pierce you with this sword.  
Deceit (smirking): I completely believe you, Roman.  
Thomas (straching arms in their direction): NO FIGHTING! I-  
Deceit: Aren’t you such a pacifist, Thomas? I’m certain it’s not a facade or anything of the sort. Afterall, of course there’s someone in the world who can be this kind and-  
Virgil (snorting loudly): THAT’S IT, I’M DONE.

(Virgil shapeshifts into one of Thoma’s friends to break the fourth wall and tackle Deceit. They both fall off the camera’s view.)

Roman (startled, looking at the scene): I certainly didn’t expect that to happen.  
Patton (smirking happily): Well… you could say that Deceit got caugh in an…  
Logan: Patton, I swear to God, if you made a pun right now-  
Patton: ANXIETY ATTACK!  
Logan: I’m done with you.  
Thomas (struggling to be kind to Patton): Buddy, now is not the time…

(Patton drops his shoulders as Deceit jumps up screen and Virgil pulls him back.)

Logan: Someone has to stop that nonesence.  
Roman: Leave it to me.

(Roman shapeshifts to look like another one of Thomas’ friend to break up the fight between Virgil and Deceit)

Logan: … Weren’t you ready to pierce him with your sword just a minute ago?  
Roman (shrugging, while dragging Virgil to his spot before going to his own): Fight or Fight Club over here is more fragile than me.  
Logan: You have yet to grasp the fact that you have the same built as the rest of us.  
Patton: But he’s Roman!  
Logan: I don’t see how his name has any relevance to his body type.  
Patton: Ah boy, I thought you’d get that one.  
Logan: What- oH, you mean as in nationality and in reference to the Roman warriors…  
Patton (giving thumbs up): That’s why you’re the intelligent one, Lo!

(Deceit jumps up screen again with a bruised cheek, rearranging his clothes)

Deceit: I was winning that one.  
Virgil (slightely out of breath but untouched and scoffing as he shapeshifts back to himself): Right.  
Logan: Surely you don’t think that.  
Thomas: Can this just stop?! That fight just now really jumbled my brain.  
Virgil: Thomas, you have to fight him. Those thoughts are not going to help you with anything.  
Patton: You can’t think bad about yourself ever, kiddo, you’re amazing!   
Logan: That’s not entirely true, Patton.  
Patton (confused, looking at Logan): How-  
Logan (looking at Patton): If Thomas never thought a single thing about himself, he’d never feel the need to change and evolve. He would never try to be better. (Switching to Thomas) But too many self-depricating thoughts are always debilitating. If you only think back of yourself, you’ll never try anything new or again. Balance is an important aspect of life in every way possible. You need to find a middle ground of sorts.  
Thomas (sighing before shaking his head and speaking): You’re right, Logan.I can’t keep this up.  
Deceit: What if you could?  
Virgil (raising hands above his head): What are you even getting yet, did you even hear a word Logan said?  
Deceit: Every single one!  
Thomas: Deceit, you need to go, man.   
Deceit (sighing and sinking out): Fine, but just know I won’t be back!  
Roman (back to his normal appearance): Isn’t that what he said last time?  
Logan: Slightely different but the meaning can be interpreted as the same.  
Thomas (hands on head in frustration): Why do I keep listening to Deceit?  
Virgil: You never know it’s him, Thomas. It’s what he does.  
Thomas (forcefully puts his hands down after grabbing at his hair for a while): Ugh, I hate this! I can’t do anything, I-  
Patton: You’re doing it again, kiddo!   
Virgil: Take a deep breath.

(Thomas does as intructed by Virgil and keeps listening)

Logan: You’ll learn to manage him. Like you’ve learn to manage anxiety.   
Patton: It takes some time, you’re gonna have to be patient, kiddo.  
Thomas (points at Patton while bitting bottom lip as he sinks out): Right.  
Roman: I cannot believe I ever thought that jerk was kind! I’ll never trust him again.  
Patton (shrugging): He always did have something nice to say about your outfit.  
Thomas: Well his function in my personality could’ve made you come to that conclusion earlier, buddy.  
Roman (sighing and dropping his shoulders as he looks up at the ceiling): That’s true.  
Virgil (snickering): I thought you were supposed to be alert too.  
Roman: What’s that, Sleeping With Mood Swings?  
Virgil (nodding): I did miss the nicknames this episode, glad to know you’re back to normal, Princey. (sinking out with his signature two finger salute)  
Roman: Back to normal? I didn’t suddenly change in this video!

(Thomas looks at Roman with a ‘you kinda did’ face)

Roman (dropping shoulders again): Really?  
Thomas: You’re back and that’s what’s important!  
Patton: Hey, what do you call a lie with a mane? (Thomas and Roman look at Patton waiting for the punchline) Lion!  
Roman: Patton, buddy, are you okay?  
Patton: What do you mean?  
Thomas: This thing with Deceit today… it didn’t affect you at all?  
Roman: Please don’t hide what you’re feeling again.  
Patton: … Well, of course, he stung me a little bit. But he stung all of us since we’re all inside Thomas. I know we’ll be alright though. (Patton smiles brightely and genuinely at Roman and Thomas who smile back).  
Roman: That’s good Pat, really great. I’ll see you back at the Mind Palace. (he sinks out)  
Patton (waving even after Roman’s completely gone): See you!  
Thomas: Well this was… interesting, to say the least.  
Patton: A little bit scary hey, kiddo? I don’t want you to believe so many bad things about yourself.  
Thomas: I can promise to keep that part of myself in check, now that I know about it.  
Patton (looking down a little bit and talking to himself more than to Thomas): Balance is important…  
Thomas: Sure is. (Notices Patton’s expression) You sure you’ll be okay, Patton?  
Patton (smiling again): Of course! Now, I feel like baking. See you soon, kiddo! (sinking out.)  
Thomas: See you, Pat.  
Thomas (to the camera): Well guys today was… rough. I woke up with such a bad mentality and it didn’t work out so well. I can’t let it get so out of hand again. Balance really is important, for everything in life. Please remind yourself of your qualities when you keep thinking about your flaws. I promise that both are there but by no means they outweight each other. You are such a complex human being with many different facets and the more you find out about yourself, the more you’ll see the good things.  
Thomas: I hope this stick with you guys and until next time, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Virgil (to Roman): You were really going to pierce Deceit with your sword?  
Roman: If it had come down to such an occasion, I would have evaporated the evil snake.  
Virgil: I’m not really sure how that would’ve played out. He’s still part of Thomas, you’d literally be killing a piece of us.  
Roman: … I had not thought about that.  
Virgil (snickering): I figured.  
Roman: Can you just not be mean? For one episode, heck, for one simple minute, can you manage? Are you capable of such an incredible feat-


	4. what about no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which thomas can't say no and end up with a handful of things to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this one ahah hope you guys enjoy

Thomas (rubbing back of his neck): I feel a little mushy this morning…  
Thomas (bringing an actual mushroom up to camera view): ha, get it

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!  
Thomas (in his normal spot, hands clues to each other and in front of his chin): So… (pushing his hands forwards) I have a billion and one things to do today. Because I am too nice, AND DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SAY NO TO ANYONE!  
Patton (popping up screen): What’s this about being too nice? You can never be too nice, kiddo!  
Thomas (startled): Oh, I didn’t know this would be a Sanders Sides video today. Uh, how you doing there, Patton?  
Patton: I am doing just peachy, Thomas. (brings an actual peach up screen)  
Thomas: Yeah, I made that joke already, Pat. Only with a mushroom.  
Patton (throwing peach away): Well that’s not important. Why do you think you’re too nice, kiddo?  
Virgil (rising up screen, looking more tired than usual): Because it is physically impossible to say no to anyone when they ask for a favor. What if they end up hating him for saying no?  
Logan (rising up screen): First, that’s a highly illogical assumption, Virgil. And second (shooting head to Patton), I would have thought the source of this particular problem would be you, Patton.  
Patton (with a smile): Aw you always suspect me, Logan!  
Thomas (looking and pointing at Logan): That’s true.  
Logan (shrugging): Well he is your heart and most of your problems do tend to spring from emotional distress.  
Thomas (now pointing at Roman’s spot): Roman is just as emotionally charged, as you’d say it, Logan.  
Roman (popping up screen): I HEARD MY NAME!   
Virgil (surprised): This is literally the only thing you’ve popped in a vlog when someone has actually said your name.  
Thomas (realizing it’s true): Yes-  
Roman (staring at Thomas): Why, exactly, do you say I am (making air quotes) emotionally charged, Thomas?  
Thomas: Because you are. And that’s not a bad thing.  
Logan: Not always, you mean. There are many instances were too much emotional charge becomes hindering and debilitating.

(Roman stares mildly annoyed at Logan while Thomas watches it)

Thomas: Uh, thanks, Logan, for that input but I-  
Logan: Thomas, you do realize you need time for yourself? You don’t even need to answer to that, you’ve made it one of your New Year’s resolutions. LAST YEAR!

(Camera shows Roman pouting, Virgil nodding and Patton hissing)

Thomas (guilty pouting): I know, I just-  
Logan: You need to learn how to say no. Well that you can do, you’ve said no to me plenty of times before.  
Thomas (dropping shoulders): Aw, Logan, I didn’t mean-  
Logan: Relax, I am too logical to be petty. Do you actually believe people will hate you for denying them one of the million favors they ask of you?  
Thomas (one eye closed and a forced smile): Maybe…  
Patton: Besides, every one who asked for a favor today is a good friend! They deserve the help!  
Roman: Well, (Roman sighs) if they’re truly good friends, they will understand that Thomas doesn’t have time for everyone. As well as needs time for himself.  
Logan: I may lack knowledge on the friendship department, but that seems true to me.  
Thomas: I just don’t want to sound rude! How do you say no without sounding so… rash?  
Logan: Why do you immediately associate ‘no’ with negative connotations?  
Roman: Doesn’t everyone?

(Patton and Virgil exchange glances while Logan tries to argue that doing so is nonesense and illogical)

Virgil: I don’t know about you guys, but uh… it seems pretty obvious to me that creativity would be agaisnt the no’s of the world.  
Patton (grinning): or the nose of the world.  
Logan (with a blank but still angry expression): I would slap you, if I were the violent type or thought that it would make a difference.  
Thomas: That was mean.  
Logan (gesturing around): Well I am sorry, but Patton comes with his puns at the most inconvinient times!  
Patton: So there are convinient times for them!  
Logan: No I did not-  
Patton: Maybe even conviences stores!  
Logan (a moment of silence by a head shake): Why are you like this?  
Virgil (pointing at Roman with his entire hand): Didn’t we have a more impending problem?  
Roman (hands in hips): WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
Virgil: Even the great prince is scared of something. (snikering)  
Roman: Me? (makes pff sounds) Afraid of a simple word? I am not a weakling, Virgil.  
Virgil: Then why do you seem to be on the verge of tears every time we or Thomas shoot down one of your ideas? Riddle me that, princey.  
Roman (voice cracking): THIS IS UNFAIR AND I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT.  
Thomas: Stop teasing Roman, Virge.  
Virgil: Awn come on, this is where I thrive!  
Thomas: Stop it.  
Virgil (with a sneer): Fi… ne.  
Logan: But Virgil does have a point. Negating creativity does stiffle it. Roman is your sole source of creativity.  
Patton: But Virgil also said earlier that he didn’t want people to hate? Thomas for negating them those favors.  
Roman (pointing at Virgil): HA YOU ARE THE SCARED ONE!

(Virgil is taken aback and hides under his hoodie, while Patton’s lips twist on one side only as he realizes he made a mistake)

Thomas (messaging temples): Isn’t this a blame fest…  
Logan: Assinging blame to any of us just won’t-  
Roman: And Patton is guilty of wanting to please everyone!

(the sides start talking over each other, except for Virgil who stil hides and trembles with the turmoil at hand)

Thomas (yelling): GUYS!

(The sides stop and look at their host)

Thomas (breathes in and out): Logan is literally the only one here that is not afraid of no’s. Roman, Patton and Virgil, you’re the ones who make me uncapable of saying no!  
Patton: But-  
Roman: I simple-  
Virgil (with a small voice): He’s right.  
Thomas (nodding at Virgil): Thank you.  
Patton: But what can we do?  
Logan: Well, the solution is obviously different for each of you since your reasoning differs. Patton, you need to realize that you literally cannot attend to everyone’s needs. And put Thomas’ first, once in a while, it is important that he uses his own time wisely to rest and acquire the knowledge he needs for his own life.

(Patton listens closely and nods) 

Logan: Virgil, no one is going to hate Thomas for denying them a couple of favors, especially if he explains that he is overwhelmed with tasks. You should take breaths and just remotely try to remember that next time you’re compelled to accept giving help to others.

(Virgil pouts but doesn’t argue)

Logan: And Roman-  
Roman (with arms crossed over his chest, avoiding eye contact): Who put you in charge  
Thomas: I did, Roman. Just take an advice, please.  
Roman (giving up and looking at Logan): Fine, what is it?  
Logan: It is very much true what I said before - negating creativity stiffles it. But doing favors for people doesn’t have all that much to do with creativity at all. You will have your own space and time to… shine (he rolls his own eyes at himself for using ‘poetic’ language) again.

(Roman seems like he will argue but thinks twice and gives in, nodding)

Thomas: And I will have the end this vlog here, because cancelling on people after I have already promised to help is actually very rude and I will not do that.  
Logan (smiling to himself): I actually got my video, this time. (sinking out)  
Patton: I’ll work on what Logan said, kiddo! See you next time! (sinking out)  
Roman: I suppose I could try and be less self-centered… (sinking out)  
Virgil (snikering): Me, thinking logically… That should be easy. (sinking out)

(Thomas watches all of them go with a smile)

Thomas (to the camera): I hope you guys understand the importance of taking time for yourselves. It actually can be very scary to say no, especially when people seem to be conting on you. But your feelings, well being and state of mind matter just as much as theirs. Remember no isn’t a always a bad word and you are allowed to use it every now and then.  
Thomas: I’ll see you guys in the next video. Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Roman (to Logan): Why are you the only one not afraid on no’s  
Logan: That’s stupid question.  
Virgil: Princey, he is literal logic.  
Roman: WELL EXCUSE ME, bunch of smart pants, if I didn’t catch on that fast. Not everyone can be such geniuses, especially when they have more good looks than can fit into an actual being-


	5. morality vs anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has trouble in helping out a friend and Patton and Virgil disagree

Thomas: And now I will try to do some cartswheels! Thomas (looks around his living room realize he doesn’t have enough space to do those): Maybe next time!

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?! Thomas: So today, I want to talk about thi-

(cellphone ringing on the background, Thomas picks it up)

Thomas: Hey! Look, I’m in the middle of doing a vlog right now, can I- 

Person: *incoherent mumbling* 

Thomas: Wait- Are you sure, I mean it could’ve- 

Person: *more incoherent mumbling*

Thomas: Maybe- 

Person: *even more *incoherent mumbling that goes on longer* 

Virgil (on screen, hands on head and trembling): HANG UUUUUUP!

(Thomas doesn’t hesitate and throws his phone on the couch)

Thomas: WHY?? 

Virgil: Because!! 

Patton (rising up screen): Virgil, kiddo, we have talked about your vagueness before! 

Virgil (visibly struggling to get words out): They wanted… Thomas’ opinion on something. 

Patton (confused face): I don’t see the problem. 

Thomas (grunting): The something was an a problem they had with another person I have met before. I’m not super familiar with either of them! I don’t know who’s right or wrong there. I don’t want accuse anyone having barely half of the story. 

Patton: Well then, just call the other person and ask them what happened. You’ll get another version of the story. And then you can try and come to a partial conclusion. 

Virgil (shrinking himself to the corner): They’ll just point them blame to the other as well and it’s going to become a blame fest and we don’t get anywhere that. 

Thomas (pointing at Virgil): Very much agreed. 

Patton: But this won’t do! (turning to Virgil) Kiddo, confrontation is always going to find us, we need to be able to deal with it. 

Thomas: Wow, Patton, I would’ve thought you wouldn’t be so… calm about this.

Virgil: Might just be the calm before the storm. 

Patton: Oh kiddos, I am Thomas’ heart and I tend to be silly but I am still represent morality, first and foremost! 

Thomas: So what is the right thing to do here? 

Patton: Well thinking in terms of right and wrong won’t get you anywhere. There are people’s feelings in play and that can be tricky. And you don’t need to assign blame to anyone, kiddo! It’s not your job to do that, and I’m sure your friend was just looking for comfort. 

Virgil: I’d still rather avoid this all together. 

Patton: Not possible, kiddo. Unless you want them to come asking for justifications.

Virgil (covering head with hoodie): Nooo. Is there no way out of this? 

Thomas (rubbing his hands together): Sure seems like it.

Patton: Forget about taking sides, just be there for a friend! 

Thomas (side eyeing Virgil): Virge? Wanna work with me here buddy? Just so we’re all on the same page? 

Virgil (avoiding eye contact): Shouldn’t we… uh, I don’t know, ask for Roman’s and Logan’s opinion? 

Thomas (taken aback): Oh, you called Roman by his name, this is serious.

Patton: I am all for bringing my other two favorite people in this conversation, but you’ve never asked for them before, kiddo. Is this really so hard for you? 

Virgil: I’m sure they’re just gonna ask for his opinion and that won’t go well.

Patton: He can just explain he doesn’t want to do anything without knowing the entire story, (to Thomas) can’t you kiddo? 

Thomas: I-I guess. 

Patton: Then call them back. Go on. 

Thomas: Help me out, Virge. 

Virgil (visibly conflicted): Fine. I’m stepping out. Just… don’t complain when they expect too much from you. 

Thomas (starting to smile): I think Patton’s right this one, buddy.  

Virgil (stratching the side of his neck with a finger): Yeah, well… whatever. i’ll see you later. (sinking out) 

Patton (shouting at the empty spot): I LOVE YOU, VIRGIL!! 

Thomas: Patton, buddy, thank you. You helped a lot today. And you haven’t made a single pun! 

Patton: Well, I kinda figured you needed to get some sense into your head.

Thomas (nodding): I really did. I should end this vlog now. Really, Pat, thank you for today. 

Patton: I’m always here, kiddo. (laughing as he sinks out) 

Thomas (to the camera): Having all sides to a story is important but when you can’t have that, remember that it’s okay to want to remain partial about the situation. You are not a buzzkill, or a bad person for it. And everyone deserves to be heard. Thomas: I hope you guys enjoyed the episode. Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End card)

Thomas (already walking away from camera view on the phone): Hey? Yeah, sorry I hung up before, I- 

Roman: I HAD HEARD MY NAME TODAY BEFORE! 

Virgil (looking at Roman with mild anger): It’s been 5 minutes, where were you?

Roman: Wait, did Nothing But Misery summon me? That’s new. 

Virgil: I could be without the nicknames, why did you even bring them back?

Roman (shrugging in amusement): The look on your face right now is calling for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i adore platonic moxiety so much, hope you enjoy this chapter


	6. there's an impulse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wants to do dangerous things because of Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPULSE IS MY BEAUTIFUL OC THAT @AAYDENCE AND I MADE! I love him to death, hope you like him as well!

Thomas (doing a headstand): LOOK GUYS, I’M A PALM TREE!  
(Sound of wind blowing and knocking Thomas down)  
Thomas: Oops there I go.   
(Thomas falls, there’s a crashing sound)  
Thomas: OUCH!

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (very close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!  
Thomas: I don’t know what exactly it is but today I feel like trying a whole bunch of new stuff.  
Thomas: Like, my brain’s just going- Set fire somewhere? Let’s go! Run a marathon right this second? WHY NOT Jump out the window? Sure!

(Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil jump up screen as well as Impulse, standing next to Thomas)

Patton, Roman, Virgil and Logan (reaching in Thomas’ direction and screaming): NO!  
Impulse (jittery and smiling): YES!  
Thomas (jumping back in surprise and realizing Impulse is next to him): WHO ARE YOU??  
Impulse (still smiling): I’m your Impulse! Let’s do all the things you listed out earlier!  
Thomas: Why are you showing up now?  
Impulse (shrugging): Dunno, I just felt like it.  
Roman (to Impulse): You have got to be insane.  
Logan (to Roman): He is simply Thomas’ inate and unfiltered desire to saciate his own curiosity, that’s hardly insane. But yes, I think you might be bording on the extreme here, Impulse. Thomas could potentially die doing any of those things, except maybe the marathon but he’s still be very much in pain without the adequate training for it.  
Impulse (whimping): But it would be so much fuuuuuuuuuuuun!  
Virgil: Until he died, that is.  
Impulse: VIRGY! (Impulse tries to go for a hug but is stopped by the borders of the image)  
Roman (hissing): Yeah, we can’t do that. Also, (chuckling), Virgy?  
Virgil (groaning and rolling eyes): It’s how he called me before I was actively participating in Thomas’ life.  
Patton (squealing): It’s such a cute nickname!  
Virgil: Makes him sound like a child.  
Impulse (pouting): Well you’ve never complained about it before.  
Roman (making the ‘ooooooo’ sound looking at Virgil): You like the nickname, Virgy.  
Virgil (pointing at Roman with intense stare): Don’t you dare call me that.  
Roman (poiting at Impulse with his thumb): But when mister blow your brains out over here does it, you say nothing agaisnt it.  
Virgil: Well, (scratches neck and gestures with one hand to Impulse) I’m used to  that. (gestures to Roman) I’m not used to this.  
Roman (smirking): Well start getting used to it, Virgy. I’m going to use this nickname all the time now.

(Virgil groans as Impulse stares at both of them)

Impulse (throwing hands up): I’m not entirely sure what is happening here but I like it!  
Logan (sighing): I’m not sure this apartment can hold another pure loving childlike soul.  
Patton (whispering towards Impulse with a smile): He means you and me.  
Impulse (eyes widening): Oooooh… WHY NOT?  
Patton (waving it off): It’s just some banter and teasing back and forth we do.  
Virgil: Does this video even have a theme or is it just an excuse to introduce Impulse?  
Thomas (frowning and shrugging): I had a theme, what I didn’t have was an idea that Impulse would even show up.  
Logan (adjusting glasses): You literally started your video talking about activities you wanted to do out of impulse.  
Thomas (opening up arms in a defensive stance): I HAD NO IDEA IMPULSE WAS EVEN A SIDE!  
Impulse (pouting again): Now I just feel hurt.  
Patton: Don’t feel bad, Impulse. Thomas didn’t know because Deceit hides his dark sides from him.  
Impulse (nodding in understanding): Yeah… I don’t like him.  
Virgil: None of us do, Impulse.  
Patton: I don’t know, he’s not at that bad.  
Roman: Sorry, Pat, but I don’t think you’re qualified to make a comment on this.  
Patton (frowning): But why not?  
Logan: Simply putting it, you have no distaste for anyone. Ever.  
Patton (smiling): I’m all about love and support and I’m not changing!  
Virgil: We know, Pat. You’re good.  
Impulse (to Patton): I’ve known you for like… three minutes but I agree!  
Logan (interrupting everything and turning to Thomas): How’s your impulse to do those harmful activities now?  
Thomas: Still here. I’m just not going because of the video.  
Logan: In other words, as soon as it’s done, you’ll probably go and do them.  
Thomas (nodding and blinking once): Yes.  
Logan: Are you trying to die?  
Thomas: Yes.  
Logan: IMPULSE!  
Impulse (turning to him): What?  
Logan: Could you try to ease up a little bit, please?  
Impulse (cocking his head to the side): How do I do that?  
Roman: You- You truly don’t know?  
Impulse (shaking his head): Nope.  
Logan: Well this is a disaster. Virgil (turning to him), can’t you stop him?  
Virgil: Me against Impulse That’s a tall order.  
Patton (confused): Why?  
Impulse (clapping): I’m more mentally strong that he is.  
Virgil (pointing at Impulse): There it is.  
Logan: Then surely you are capable of redirecting that strength to something else that does not involve killing our host?  
Impulse (humming): I’ve never tried it before… But maybe I can now! So, what should I do?  
Logan: There are impulsive things that are much less… self destructive. But they are all still pretty illogical.  
Roman: The list of what’s illogical for you is bigger than the Universal Declaration of Human Rights.   
Logan: Humans are an impossibly illogical species, Roman.  
Virgil (staring at Roman and Logan before turning to Impulse): Maybe stepping out for now is good.  
Impulse (whinning): But I want to hang out with these guys and you more, Virgy!  
Logan: Perphaps you can do that later, in the Mind Palace, when you find yourself feeling less… active.  
Impulse (frowning but starting to sink out): Fine.  
Patton (with a frown too and waving at Impulse’s spot): We’ll see you soon!  
Logan: How are you feeling now, Thomas?  
Thomas (sighing): A lot more calm, thank you. But it was nice meeting Impulse.  
Virgil: He’s not such a bad guy.

(Logan, Patton, Roman and Thomas all stare at Virgil)

Virgil: What?  
Roman: You said something nice about Impulse!  
Virgil: … yeah.  
Patton: Maybe you have some nice things to say about us?  
Virgil (groaning): Why are you always fishing for compliments from me  
Thomas: Because they’re nonexistent! Come on, just one nice thing for each of us?  
Virgil (already sinking out): Not today, I got teased enough.

(Thomas stares at Roman putting the blame on him)

Roman: What I couldn’t help myself! You know this is one of my favorite things to do.  
Logan: Well that is true. (turning to Thomas) And now that I am confident you won’t commit suicide, I shall go to my room. Goodbye. (sinking out)  
Thomas (looking over to Roman and Patton): Do either of you want to make the outro this time?  
Roman: Oh wow, why such a change now, Thomas?  
Thomas (shrugging): Dunno, sort of thought it would be nice.  
Patton (jumping excitedly): OH LET ME, LET ME, LET ME!  
Thomas (giggling): Go ahead, Pat.  
Patton (to the camera): So that was today’s video, we all hope you lovely viewers had a blast and enjoyed meeting Impulse, cause I certainly couldn’t help myself from loving him! (Chuckling) See you in the next Sanders Sides, guys, gals and nonbinary pals!  
Thomas (close to the camera): PEACE OUT!

(End card)

(At the mind palace)  
Impulse (going in to hug Virgil): VIRGY!  
Virgil (keeping him at arm’s lenght): No touching.


	7. pretending it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is afraid to bother his friends with his own problems

Thomas (singing): OOOOOOOOOOOOH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?  
Thomas (serious and talking now): No one, because there are no pineapples under the sea. Sorry I just ruined your entire childhood.

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?  
Thomas (shrugging, with dark bags under eyes, kneaded clothes and messy hair): I probably look like I havent slept in decades but I promise you guys im okay.  
Logan: Falsehood.  
Thomas (waving with a lazy hand): Hey there, Logan.  
Logan: Your lack of the usual response upon my sudden appearing in front of you is a good sign that you are, in fact, not ‘okay’, as you so eloquently put it.  
Thomas: I’m good, Logan. I don’t know what else you expect me to say.  
Logan: There is clearly something bothering you and you are refusing to have a conversation about it.  
Thomas: I just don’t have anything to talk about.  
Logan: Shall I summon your literal heart so we can see in what state it is in? (summoning Patton)  
Patton (rising up screen): Oho Logan, I’m pretty sure I’m in the same state as you are.  
Logan: I doubt that very m-  
Patton (with arms up): Florida!  
Logan (fingers on the bridge of his nose): I meant your emotional state, Patton, not your physical location.  
Patton (giggling lightly): I know that, Logan, I am not that dumb.  
Logan: Well you certainly do act like it.  
Patton (cutting giggle short and putting a hand over his heart): Ouch.  
Roman (rising up screen with his sword): PATTON TELL ME WHO WAS THE EVIL THAT DARED TO HURT YOU, I MUST DEFEAT IT!  
Patton (smiling and waving it off): Awww Roman, don’t worry, it was nothing.  
Roman (putting sword back): What did you sound so injured for?  
Thomas (pointing at Logan): Logan called him dumb.  
Logan: We were talking about a different matter here! The situation at hand was that Thomas refuses to talk about his problems. Hadn’t Patton learned to not hide his negative feelings already Should we revisit that?  
Thomas: You’ve been wanting to revisit a lot of topics lately, Logan.  
Logan: Solemnly because it seems like it is your desire to you so. Is your memory that lacking, Thomas?  
Thomas: I just don’t want to burden anyone with any of this.  
Logan (gesturing vaguely with his hands): This is what the entire problem is about?  
Thomas: I don’t want to make people worry about my problems.  
Logan: Oh God… feelings… They get you absolutely nowhere.  
Thomas: Logan, can you just stop? I’m good!  
Roman (sassy hand gesture): Well judging from your appearance, good is the last word that could apply describing you, Thomas.  
Patton: I think we may need Virgil here for this.  
Roman: Why?  
Logan: Thomas is wary about doing something, does that not sound familiar to you at all?  
Roman (clicking his tongue): Oh… right.  
Patton (softly): Virgil!  
Virgil (groaning on screen): Yes?  
Logan: Would you please tell us why you believe hiding Thomas’ problems would be beneficial for him?  
Virgil (shrugging): Last week when he had a problem, he already kept bugging all his friend about it.  
Thomas (shrugging too, under the blame): I just wanted to get all possible views on the matter.  
Virgil (sighing and rolling his eyes): Bottomline is, his friends don’t need any more of it. He might drive them away like that.  
Roman: Well, Emo Lambert, then I don’t think those friends would be worth keeping around.  
Thomas (a little bit conflicted): I think… that’s true…  
Roman: Friends are supposed to be there for the dark, turbulent and excrutiating moments too! They must stick with you when you are at your absolute worse so you can do the same back for them!  
Virgil (using thumb to point at Roman but directing words to Logan): Is this all really coming from him  
Logan (nodding in surprise): Apparently so.  
Roman (annoyed look): I can hear you two.  
Patton: Well, Roman is not wrong, kiddo. (to both Thomas and Virgil) Friends are for the tought times too, not only laughs and happy times.  
Thomas: I know, I do, I just-  
Virgil: Sometimes, it’s just hard…

(Patton, Logan and Roman all exchange looks while Thomas and Virgil avoid their gazes)

Logan: This will not do.  
Roman: Virgil, sure it can be hard, but it’s not any better than just shoving those feelings deep into your… small, dark and empty heart cavity.  
Patton: We have friends for a reason, kiddo. Friendship is a strong bond, and it won’t just break because of problems we need help with.  
Virgil: … I guess…  
Logan (turning to Thomas): You cannot deal with everything alone, Thomas. It is important to your mental health to have these people that you can confide in.   
Thomas (letting out a big breath): I know… you’re right.  
Logan (adjusting tie with a proud smile): As always. I think my work here is done. (sinking out)  
Patton (watching him go): Does he have work anywhere else He always says that.  
Thomas: No, Pat, it’s just- Don’t worry about it.  
Patton: You’re the boss, Thomas. I’m going too, unless… (usual smile fades) You need me  
Thomas: I think I’m okay now, I mean, I’ll go talk to some friends.  
Patton (smiling again): That’s good, kiddo. Then I’m gone, love you, Thomas!  
Thomas (smiling back): Love you too, Patton.  
Roman: Are you sure it’s okay Virgil  
Virgil: …Yes, Princey. I’m good. Thanks.  
Roman: Always, my dark strange friend! (sinking down with swords pointing up)

(Thomas stares at Virgil for a second in silence.)

Virgil: What  
Thomas: Nothing! Nothing, I was just- we’re both good. That’s… good.  
Virgil (sighing): Yeah… Now go call a friend or two. Don’t bother all of them. (sinking out)  
Thomas: You got it!  
Thomas (to the camera): Opening yourself up to people, even close friends, can sometimes feel like a hard thing to do. But humans aren’t meant to go throught life alone, we do have friends for a reason. I hope you guys remember this next time you feel afraid of going to a friend for advice or even just some support. Everything you feel matters and deserves some attention.  
Thomas: I’ll see you guys in the next video, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Patton (to Virgil): How are you feeling, kiddo?  
Virgil (scratching the back of his neck): It’s all going to be good, as long as Thomas doesn’t… No, it’s all good. Really.  
Patton: You mean it?  
Virgil: Yes.  
Patton: You know we’re always here for you, don’t you?  
Virgil: Yes, Pat, thank you-


	8. it's just a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Thomas is not emotionally well and the sides help him coming to terms with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, this is 100000000 % me just projecting onto Thomas

Thomas: I don’t even have the energy to do this part.   
Thomas (having an idea): wait-  
(Thomas tries to make the sound of the title sequence to hype himself up but it fails)     
Thomas: You know what, just forget about it.

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): what is up… everybody?  
Thomas (in his normal spot): You know those days when you wake up and everything just sort of… hurts? And then doing even the tiniest things are just so… energy consuming. And also the day goes by so… so slowly but by the end of it, you feel like it actually sped by you. (Looking down at his side) Yeah… I’m, unfortunately, having one of those now.  
Roman (rising up screen with a pout on his face): It is really impossible for me to work like this, Thomas.  
Thomas (making a fist and covering it with his other hand): I know bud, and trust me, I would do something if I could.  
Roman (looking dejected and dropping his shoulders): You‘re really not so good today, are you?   
Thomas: Nooope…  
Roman (staring at Patton’s spot): Pat?   
Patton (rising up screen without his usual smile): Yeah, Roman?  
Roman (shocked): Oh this is bad.  
Virgil (on screen, looking more tired than usual): You tell me.  
Roman (covers mouth with own hand and gasps): You look terrible.

(Virgil raises his eyebrows at him)

Roman: More than usual. (Virgil nods at this)  
Patton: You really don’t look so great, kiddo.              
Virgil (shrugging): Yeah, well… Where’s your happy silly attitude, Pat?  
Patton (chuckling lightly): It’s one of those days.  
Thomas: Yes… I didn’t get nearly enough sleep last night, I’ve been feeling stressed, anxiety was kicking me pretty hard-  
Virgil: Sorry ‘bout that, Thomas.  
Thomas (waving it off): It’s alright, Virge, it- It was more like a combination of things. (Sighing) I just need to take some time off I think.  
Logan (popping in): Really, Thomas? You think? Need I remind you that you had not slept well for the past entire week, and that the last Sanders Sides sketch you worked on-

(Everyone exchanges glances at each other in concern for Logan)

Roman: I’m sorry but it sounded there like you said-  
Virgil: sketch?  
Logan (groaning): I meant video. Thomas, your lack of sleep disturbs my planes of thought.  
Roman: I think you meant trai-  
Logan (screaming): I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!

(Roman’s set aback by Logan’s screaming but isn’t offended, Virgil smirk, amused in his corner and Patton’s just worried)

Logan (breathing in and out before turning to Thomas): If you understand what is the problem, and know what you can do to avoid it, why are we even doing a sket-  
Virgil: Video.  
Logan (raising his voice slightly): In the first place?  
Thomas (scratching back of his own neck): Kinda felt like I owed the viewers a Sanders Sides video.  
Logan (voice looooooaded with sarcasm): Yes, Thomas, because forcing yourself to do something that you are clearly not in the state of mind to take joy out of is certainly productive.  
Roman (drawing his head back and resting his elbow on his wrist): Well aren’t you feisty today.  
Thomas (relaxing his body and groaning): But he’s right, Roman! I mean- I started out the video just to maybe vent about the issue but… This feels like a lot more of the mental work here than the usual Sanders Sides videos. I’m not taking joy in doing this particular one and I’m doubting the quality of it. It’s pretty counterproductive.                                                  
Virgil: So, we’re just- we’re just going to stop recording it?  
Thomas (shaking his head): No, but just- just because I feel like it still had a good message.  
Patton: Forcing yourself to do things when you’re not in the right mind for it can turn out to be very disappointing.  
Roman (frowning): And productivity is kind of my department- I mean, I care about that. If you’re not feeling well to do something, it won’t be as rewarding.  
Virgil: When you’re too drained to do said things, it can feel like you’re doing a very poor job. And then you worry about every thing you could’ve done wrong.  
Logan: There is a time and time-  
Thomas (whispering): Time and place, Logan.            
Logan (annoyed): There is a time and place for activities to be done, but there is also a right state of mind. Not every time takes the same amount of mental energy to be completed or just even get started on.  
Patton: Thing, Logan. Not every thing.  
Logan (screaming): LOOK I DIDN’T NEED TO BE HERE TODAY, AND YOU ARE ALL JUST GANGING UP ON ME TODAY, I’M LEAVING- (sinking out)  
Virgil (concerned): Do you think he’ll be okay?  
Patton (giving a weak smile): Thomas just needs to get some rest, right, kiddo?  Thomas: Right!        
Thomas (talking to the camera): It’s completely okay if you find yourself having a bad day, or having a hard time doing even the smallest tasks. We work in many different ways but it’s not always continuous. And we need to remind ourselves that taking a break is not the end of the world. There may be a lot that needs to be done, yes. But they will get done better if you are emotionally ready to do them, as well as physically. So don’t be afraid to make a stop.  
Thomas: Until next time, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Virgil: Logan was really ticked off today.  
Roman: Are we going to have to deal with that every time Thomas is stressed  
Patton: Awn, come on kiddos, be patient. Logan has feelings too, no matter how heard he tries to deny it.  
Logan (off screen): THEY ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE, PATTON, AND I DO NOT, IN FACT, HAVE THEM!  
Patton (eyes watering with tears): Look at him go…


	9. and that's when the guilt comes in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas feels guilty for not being able to help out a friend

Thomas: I promise you guys I will not make a visual pun in this video

(Thomas literally makes the purple devil smily emoji face)

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY!

Thomas (in his normal spot): So how have you guys been doing? Cause I am getting crUSHED UNDER THE WEIGHT OF GUILT!

(Something falls over Thomas and he is out of the frame. Right after, someone, not Thomas rises up.)

Guilt (pouting and squeezing his eyes tight): I heard my name.

Thomas (rising up screen messaging his head and pointing at Guilt): Ooookay, I guess that’s a thing now. You must be my Guilt.

Guilt (with sarcasm): Oh aren’t you clever, Thomas!

Roman (gnarling and pointing at Guilt with his entire hand): What the hell is he doing here? 

Guilt: I was summoned, Romania.

Roman (buffing): My. name. is. ROMAN! And you know this!

Virgil (appearing on screen): Why is Princey shouting, it’s giving me a h- (sees Guilt and makes a face of realization) Oh- Oh, I see why now. (frowns in disgust)

Logan (rising up screen): What I am most curious about is as to why Thomas is feeling guilty. (stares at Thomas)

Thomas (whinning and avoiding everyone’s gaze): I couldn’t help a friend.

Guilt (looking at Thomas): They were depending you on, Thomas. You let them down big time.

Logan (confused and adjusting his glasses): That’s- Is that all that this is?

Virgil (sighing): You make it sound like a very insignificant thing. Thomas did fail as their friend.

(Cut to Thomas whimpering and pouting)

Logan: It is not insignificant, no. However, this seems like too much weight for Thomas to bear. The friend in question’s issue might have simply been out of Thomas’ immediate control.

Thomas (holding his own hands): They were having an anxiety attack, and I tried everything I know but I couldn’t even get through to them.

Guilt (with hands around his mouth): Boooo, you failed anyway!

Roman (making an arch with his hand pointing it at Guilt): Nobody here cares, about whatever you have to say, you Salty Grinch.

Logan (to Thomas): Thomas, that was an incredibly sensitive issue. Anxiety disorder is tricky and hard to deal with, especially when it varies widely from individual to individual. You had about as much control over that incident as you have control over the weather.

Patton (rising up screen): Plus, I’m sure your friend doesn’t blame you for not being able to help, kiddo! The important thing is that you tried and was there to support them!

(Virgil and Roman smile upon seeing Patton, while Guilt groans and Logan remains reactionless.)

Logan: I would have expected you to join this conversation earlier, Patton.

Virgil (shoting head up to Patton): He was baking me cookies. 

Patton (smiling and resting chin on his hands): ANYTHING FOR MY DARK STRANGE SON!

Virgil (doing finger guns at Patton’s direction): Thanks, Pat.

Patton: You are so welcome, you beautiful human.

Logan (distressed): He- We- None of us are properly human, Patton.

Patton (laughing): Whatever you say, Logan.

Logan (even more distressed): Would you l-

Patton (turning to Thomas, speaking softly): Kiddo, I can’t see anything here for you to blame yourself for, honestly.

Roman (shrugging): I don’t either. I mean, if it were a dragon, maybe you could’ve slayed it like a might knight!

Thomas (stunned): Roman, in what world do you think I would’ve been able to slay a dragon?

Roman (ignoring the question): But an anxiety attack does not even have a physical form, I can’t see how that would’ve played out.

Thomas (opens and closes his moth a couple of times before letting any words out): Are you trying to say you’ve wanted me to slay an anxiety attack if it did have a physical form?

Guilt (laughing): Like you would’ve been able to do that.

Thomas (screaming at Guilt): thAT WAS MY POINT!

Guilt (shrugging with a smirk): Good. But here’s the thing you haven’t gotten yet, because you have such a kind (stressing the word kind with mocking tone) heart, Tommy. You cannot save everyone.

Thomas (looking dejected for a second before having A Realization Moment): You’re right. I can’t… I can’t save everyone. And that’s, well, that’s completely fine.

Guilt (furrowing eyebrows): No, that is not what I mean by that.

Thomas (with a victory smile): But that’s the meaning I took, and it’s not wrong.

(Roman, Logan and Patton look at Thomas proudly while Virgil smiles a bit and Guilt grunts)

Logan: Believe you can help anyone throught any struggles at all is a very foolish thing to do, considering how you do not have all that knowledge. And blaming yourself for being unable to do so can be highly frustrating, and of course, not advisable.

Patton (pouting before hissing): Would anyone advice that to someone else though?

Roman (poiting at Guilt dramatically): HE DID!

Guilt (shrugging with a Done expression): Well it’s my job, Romania, what else did you expect from me?

Roman (enraged): IT IS ROMAN!

Guilt: Sorry, I don’t care enough to actually say your actual, name Romania.

Logan (hand in cheek, supporting elbow with his other arm): So you add two more letters to it instead, simply adding to the trouble of speaking the name?

Guilt (gnarling): I do things my way, Logic, or not at all. 

Logan (adjusting glasses): Well, clearly. But you are not needed anymore, you can go now. (flapping his hands foward in Guilt’s direction)

Guilt (rolling his eyes): I, am, gone. (sinking down)

Thomas (still staring at his spot): Isn’t he a sweetheart?

Patton: Are you really okay now, kiddo?

Thomas (nodding and taking a deep breath): Like Logan said, the issue was out of my control. And like you said, at least I tried. And I didn’t fail as friend completely because I was still there for them. (turning to Virgil) Right, Virge?

Virgil (clearing his throat and turning his face away): Maybe…

Roman: And we’ll always be there even if there is a dragon to slay! (sinking down)

Thomas (screaming after Roman): I CANNOT SLAY A DRAGON, ROMAN!

Logan: Why do you insist on worrying about it when there is not evidence dragons even exist?

Thomas: Let me have a little bit of imagination, Logan.

Logan (sighing): Fine. But seeing as this issue is resolved, I am also leaving now. (sinking down)

Virgil (doing the two finger salute): I’m leaving too, I have cookies to get to. (sinking down)

Thomas (smiling to himself): A year ago he wouldn’t have admitted to leaving to go eat your cookies, Pat. (wiping his cheek as if there were tears falling)

Patton (shaking with happiness): I KNOW! And I feel chocolate chip cookie proud! (throwing a cookie to Thomas as he sinks down)

Thomas (grabbing the cookie and staring at it in confusion): PATTON HOW DID YOU EVEN- (eating a bite) Oh, this is actually great!

Thomas (to the camera): Of course this doesn’t happen to everyone but when you’re like me, overly empathizing with people’s issues, it’s hard to not feel frustrated when you can’t help them. But it’s perfectly fine if you can’t, and you shouldn’t take that responsibility all for yourself. You don’t have all the answers and no one can blame you for that, not even you. So remember, you’re support is still important even if that’s all you can offer.

Thomas: I hope you guys enjoyed this video! See you in the next one, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Virgil (eating cookies): Patton… these… are… too good…

Patton (chuckling): I’m glad you like them, kiddo. I put an extra spoon of crumbly love for you!

Virgil (confused): But if it’s crumbly, won’t it-

Patton: Just let me make a pun, kiddo, I didn’t have many opportunities this time.

Virgil (nodding): Oh okay-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER SCRIPT FOR ANOTHER OC I HAVE WITH @AAYDENCE! Hope you guys enjoy it and like our character!


	10. being a burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas doesn't want to bother his friends and something's up with Virgil

****

Thomas: I lost count of how many times I have done one of these (giggles)

Thomas: How do you guys like my laugh?

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!

Thomas (smiling): The past few weeks have been amazing, guys. We got a Crofters sponsorship, I got so many wonderful messages from all of you for my birthday and I met so many more of you on Playlist this year! I really couldn’t have asked for a better way to wrap up this month.

Thomas (turning the smile into a frown): And then out of nowhere, I get so overwhelmed. It’s like all the bad thoughts that hadn’t been coming decided all to show up at once and I, feel, so, worn out, every time. It’s emotionally and mentally exhausting, I end up talking to everyone about it. And I always finish those sentences with an apology because the guilt-

Guilt: Was I called?

Thomas (screaming): NO! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!

(Guilt shrugs and sinks out)

Thomas (grunting): Will I never be able to say that word again? Ever? (closing his eyes and sighing) But anyway, it just feels like I’m throwing all of that at those people when they are happy and undeserving of that treatment so I can’t help but feel like I need to say I’m sorry.

Logan (popping up scene): I am sorry, or not sorry at all, to inform you, Thomas, that that makes no sense, whatsoever.

Thomas (rolling his eyes and putting his palms up): Do I ever, make sense to you, Logan?

Logan (adjusting his glasses): Good point, and my answer is no, not really.

Virgil (on screen, grimacing): Nobody needs to hear him whine about it, Logan.

Logan (confused): I-, I must admit I do not understand one bit of this. Correction, I understand Thomas has, the, uh, so called feelings, and he needs to talk about them so as to not hinder his mental health. That I do understand. What escapes me completely, however, is why would he need to talk to so many people about it in the first place. And yet, I also cannot phantom the why of the apologies… Human emotions are very confusing to me.

Virgil: Calm down there, teach, Thomas would have to clean your splattered brains from the walls.

Thomas (shocked): That- That was… uh, a very disturbing image, Virge.

Logan (gagging): I might have nightmares today.

(Virgil shrugs unapologetically)

Thomas: anYWAY, MOVING ON! (clasping hands together and turning to Logan) Logan, buddy, I don’t know how to explain any of this to you myself. It’s all a mess, I hate it and maybe we don’t need to do a video for it.

Virgil: You do need to post a video though.

Thomas: I KNOW, VIRGIL.

Virgil (shrugging): Might as well be this one. Or do you want to go through the process of finding another idea and building it off from there again?

Logan: He has to do that for all his videos, I don’t see why this is a problem.

Thomas (moving his head around back and forth between Logan and Virgil): I’d rather not think about that and also… isn’t the focus shifting a bit here?

Logan (nodding): Yes, but I think that we can all agree that the apologies are unnecessary.

(Logan looks between Thomas and Virgil. Thomas is hissing while Virgil just has a ‘do you know who you’re talking to face’)

Logan (throwing head back): Oh for crying out loud, do I really need to do this again?

Thomas: Wh- What are you talking about, Logan?

Logan: I would have rather preferred to not call upon help but alas, you rarely listen to me, Thomas-

(Logan aspirates and raises both arms up to summon Patton and Roman)

Roman (hand on hair): agAIN WITH THE HAIR, LOGAN!

Logan: I am… not sorry. (with a devilish smile, clicking his fingers together one for one)

Patton (chuckling but messaging his own head): That hurt my scalp. Logan, could you try and be more gentle next time?

Virgil (staring at Logan): Let me do the summoning from now on.

Logan (watching Patton and Virgil): Whatever you’d like but honestly, (staring at Roman and then at Patton) I assume you know the problem by now, can you please offer your input and convince Thomas that the apologies are utterly unnecessary?

Patton: Anything for any of you! Thomas, kiddo, you really don’t need to apologize for talking about your feelings, you can’t just cover it up! I would know.

Thomas: I know, I just-

Roman: Thomas, there are much worse things in life that you could do! Things not even apologies could fix.

Patton: Your apologies can’t fix how you feel and they really shouldn’t.

Thomas: Yes but I-

Virgil (grunting): We heard you reasoning at the beginning of the video, Thomas.

Thomas (wide eyed): Look, I know you’re never a ray of sunshine, and will probably never be, but what’s with you being so mean today?!

Virgil (snarling): It’s nothing, just let it be.

Patton (keeping a smile): Like the Beatles song!

(Patton looks around at everyone, Virgil has a slight beam, Logan is shaking his head, Roman is hissing and Thomas is sighing)

Patton: No? Cause the song’s about letting be and the title is Let It Be-

Virgil (huffing and twisting his mouth into frowns): Thomas is the one with a dilemma here, not me.

Roman: Aw, Emo Grimace doesn’t like being the center of attention.

Virgil (snarling again): I really don’t, Princey, and I don’t see how this is news for you.

Thomas (putting his hands towards Virgil): It’s okay, Virge, we won’t bother you anymore, right guys?

(Thomas look around at the others who nod in agreement, Virgil acknowledges this with a nod of his own)

Patton (still side eyeing Virgil for a minute): Bottom line is, kiddo, it’s okay to talk about your feelings. You’d go crazy if you didn’t! Don’t the people you talk to about that say things like ‘it’s okay’ or ‘no need to apologize’ when you do apologize?

Thomas (biting his lower lip): They do.

Patton: Well they’re all right! Unless they say they feel uncomfortable, I can’t see why you should apologize for not bottling things up.

Thomas (nodding): You’re right. And you did make me feel better. Thanks, Patton.

Patton (dancing): I’m here to butter things up!

Logan (holding one finger up): Well hold up now, I was the one who had the idea to  summon them!

Thomas (laughing): Yes, Logan, I know, thanks to you too.

Roman (jumping up and down): What about me? What about me? What ab-

Virgil (grunting and rolling eyes): Say it once or not at all, Princey.

Roman (sulking): Mean Boys.

Logan: He’s just one, Roman. (Holding up one finger again and whispering the next line) Just one.

Roman (throwing hands up and letting them fall down again): Well I know that! I just had to make the reference. (clasping hands together) But I helped too, didn’t I?

Thomas (shrugging): A little bit, yes.

Roman: IN YOUR FACE, LOGAN! (Sinking out)

Logan (pointing at Roman’s spot): I have no idea what that was all about, but I am going as well. (sinking out)

Patton (waving): Bye guys!!

Thomas (to Virgil): Virge, you know you can talk to us about… well, your own feelings, right?

(Patton switches his attention to Virgil waiting his response)

Virgil (avoiding their gaze): Yeah, yeah…

Thomas: Virgil.

Virgil (still avoiding gazes): Yes.

Thomas: I’m not going to force you to do anything, but Patton did say you can’t bottle up stuff.

Virgil (grunting): I know.

Thomas (smiling): Okay then.

Virgil (coughing): Well, I’m going now. See ya. (sinking out doing the two finger salute)

Patton (waving at him): BYE BYE!

Thomas: Really thank you, Pat.

Patton: I’m always here for whatever you need, kiddo! Maybe you can’t bottle up your feelings but you can bottle up all the love I have for you! Bye now! (sinking out)

Thomas (looking touched): Aw, Pat…

Thomas (to the camera): It can be really easy to blame ourselves for all sorts of things, especially when the (doing air quotes) problem, has to do with our own feelings. But you shouldn’t apologize for voicing them, especially to friends who love and support you.

Thomas: See you guys in the next video. Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Patton (to Virgil): You’re going to open up to us eventually, right, kiddo?

Virgil: Pat, I- Maybe.

Patton (pouting): Cause you know, you open up lots of cans for me when I can’t and you open up all those chests in the video games you play but your feelings…

Virgil: I know… Pat. I’m trying.

Roman: Aw come one, Blood Sulk, what’s the holdup?

Virgil (staring directly at Roman): I wonder.

Roman (clearly offended, putting a hand on his chest): What did I ever do to you, Iron Nightmare?

Virgil (rolling eyes and sighing): You… have got… to be… kidding me…


	11. looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Thomas feel embarassed of his early geeky theater nerd stages

(Video starts out with a dark screen)

Thomas (voice only): how do I- this thing-

(screen turns to footage of Thomas fidgeting with a control remote) 

Thomas (putting arms up in victory): It worked! Hello guys! Well then, let me just-

(Thomas fidgets with the remote some more before pressing one button)

(Title Sequence)

Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!

Thomas: So I was watching my perfomances from when I was in middle school, when I was getting my very first experiences on stage and man, do they make me feel nostalgic. (pause, looking directly at the camera) They also make me cringe very much.

Patton (popping up screen and pointing at Thomas): Well I never understood that. 

Thomas (sighing and throwing head back): It’s just they’re so old and I was so young, I didn’t-

Patton (waving it off): Oh not that! (chuckles) I mean just cringing in general. Why do people cringe?

Thomas (furrowing eyebrows with wide eyes in surprise): Eh, it’s just something we do when we feel uncomfortable, I guess.

Patton: You feel uncomfortable watching your old performances, kiddo??

Thomas (pouting and shugging): A little bit, yes.

Patton (throwing arms up): WHY?!

Virgil (on screen): Because he did bad, Pat. Really, really bad.

Thomas (cringing in his spot): I didn’t think it was that bad, I was just 11-

Virgil (lower voice): It was baaaaaaad, Sanders.

Thomas (blinking several times): Oh okay…

Patton: They were great, kiddo! And everyone has to start somewhere, don’t you think?

Thomas (shrugging): That’s true.

Roman (rising up screen): BESIDES! I hadn’t been with you yet, so of course those weren’t your best performances.

Virgil: I’m sorry to burst your bubble, Princey, but even with you he can’t give flawless performances.

Roman (pouting and crossing arms over his chest): I sense no remorse coming from you whatsoever.

Virgil (smirking): It’s because I’m not feeling any.

Roman (unwraping his arms and pushing them down): THEN WHY SAY YOU’RE SORRY?!

Virgil (shrugging): Sarcasm, probably.

Logan (rising up screen and scaring Thomas in the process): He cannot give flawless performances, with or without Roman. Thomas is human, therefore, flawed, and therefore incapable to delivery such complex actions flawlessly.

(Roman’s face lights up at Logan’s use of  ‘complex’ to describe acting and Virgil points at Logan)

Virgil: Did he just say acting is a complex action?

Roman (voice cracking): HE’S NOT WRONG!

Virgil: I’m not denying it, Princey, but I thought Logan would have.

Logan (adjusting tie): Yes, I have expressed my… distate for acting prior to this particular conversation. However, I do recognize it to be difficult, time consuming and in need to skills to be properly excuted. 

Virgil (side eying Logan): Alright then.

Patton: Whether or not Roman is on stage with Thomas, I think he shines bright!

Thomas (touched): Oh, Patton, thank you, I-

Patton (serious face): He’s so white and there are the lights shining down on the stage to make that worse.

Thomas (slightly hurt): Oh-

Patton (chuckling): I’m sorry kiddo, I was just kidding. I do think you do great either way! You like going up on stage and it makes you so happy. You know I support everything you do as long as it brings joy to your big ole actor heart.

Thomas (smiling): Aww.

Virgil (sneering): Being happy doing something doesn’t equal being good at it.

Roman (resting one elbow on his arm): But Thomas is going at acting! He’s playing all of us and his fans say they constantly forget we’re all just one person.

Virgil (annoyed and snapping his fingers at Roman): Hey! Princey! No fourth wall break!

Roman (looking at the camera and pouting, as he whines): But they’re so fuuuuuuuuuun.

Virgil (hissing): No. fourth. wall. break.

(Roman keeps pouting as Thomas is just watching the whole thing)

Thomas (clearing his throat): Eh… well… It’s been seventeen years, I think I’m good now.

Logan (nodding along): Yes, it does no good to dwell on events that transpired so long ago.

Roman (putting a hand over his chest): I can agree, they are called past mistakes for a reason, are they not? They should remain in the past!

Logan: You twist my words, Roman. Dwelling is not the same as remembering. Using past experiences to improve yourself is a way of learning. To look back on Thomas’ old performances can assist him in knowing where he can do better.

Roman (with a surprised expression): That… makes sense.

Logan (with a smug face): Well yes, I am his Logic.

Virgil (burring his head in his shoulders): But watching those mistakes is… 

Patton (cringing): Don’t say cringing, please.

Virgil (side eying Patton): I was gonna say cringe-worthy.

Patton (wiggling his arms around): Ugh! His old performances were good. They’re nice to watch…

Thomas (touched again, and smiling): Thanks, Pat. And I can’t see why Logan would be wrong.

Logan (unimpressed): When am I ever?

Roman: Wanna take a scroll back to the Losing My Motivation video?

(Virgil glares at him with a threatening look, grunting and Roman recoils)

Patton (jumping): Or when you used the word infinitesimal the wrong way!

Logan (voice cracking): Those are the only those times, mY MISTAKES ARE INFINITESIMAL! I’m leaving. (sinking out)

Patton (laughing arching forward): The times we see him get upset like this are NOT infinitesimal. (breaking the smile and pouting) And I feel bad everytime.

Thomas: He won’t be upset for long, I promise, Pat. 

Roman: He doesn’t have enough emotions to.

(Thomas sighs, glaring at Roman)

Roman (putting hands up as he sinks out): What?! He says so himself, he doesn’t have emotions. 

Thomas (rubbing the back of his own neck): Somehow, I doubt that’s true. (turning to Virgil) We’re good now, right, Virge?

Virgil (shrugging after a medium pause): I guess.

Patton (preparing to sink out): There’s always a good side, kiddo. The show always goes on! (sinking out)

Thomas (chuckling to Virgil): He’s not wrong.

Virgil (rolling his eyes): Yeah yeah… See ya later, Thomas. (sinking out)

(Thomas watches Virgil leaving before turning to the camera)

Thomas: Of course knowing what you know now, sometimes looking back on the things you’ve done and the mistakes you make, you might feel slightly… upset. But you learned from them and you can learn even more! Everyone starts from strach, everyone has a long journey, everyone was at the bottom at some point. So don’t feel so bad for past mistakes and be open to learning from your current ones.

Thomas: I hope you enjoyed this video! Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Patton: Lo?

(Logan looks up from the book he’s reading, waiting for Patton to continue.)

Patton: Are you still upset?

Logan (sighing and putting the book down): Of course not, Patton. Like I told Thomas, it does no good to dwell events that happened so long ago.

Patton: What got you upset happened ten minutes ago, though.

Logan: It is still the past.

Patton: Oh wow, I hadn’t expected you to recover to quickly!

Logan (shrugging and going back to the book): I always do.

Roman (popping up): Your exacts words actually were “it does no good to dwell on events that transpired- 

(Roman is hit with a book, thrown by Logan. Patton stares at him, trying to surpress a laugh while still worrying about Roman who’s massaging his own head)

Logan: I feeling very much Gucci, Patton.


	12. embarassing moments

(Thomas is holding a sign with the start of the title sequence and throws that away to reveal the next frame, repeating this for a while until it transitions to the actual Title Sequence)

(Middle of Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!

Thomas (in normal spot): Today I want to share this clearly very awkward experience that happened to me this morning. Because I went out to get some coffee, at Starbuck (whispering next part) because Sleep was begging me to, (using normal voice) and I saw a few of my old school classmates there. Now, that in itself wouldn’t have been a problem, but me, being the awkward little thing you all seem to love for… reasons, tried to go around them from, you know, safe distance, with at least two tables in between us, but I was looking more at them than at where I was going so… I ended up bumping on a table. Hard. I kinda fell over it too.

Patton (chuckling off screen as he rises up): That was a big 90 degree turn there. Very sharp if you ask me!

Thomas (making a thin line with his lips and looking down): Yeah, I didn’t feel like laughing so much at that moment, Pat…

Virgil (sulking, already on screen): Everyone saw. Heads turned, he was the center of attention for the next five minutes, it really wasn’t comfortable.

Patton: Aw come on, it wasn’t that bad! People were more concern about Thomas than wanting to laugh at him. Nothing bad actually happened.

Virgil (hissing, not directly at Patton): It still wasn’t a pleasant experience.

Roman (rising up screen): Do you ever think any experiences are pleasant, All Time Low?

Virgil (with a smirk and shrugging): Seeing you embarassing yourself is one.

Roman (shooting at death glare at Virgil): I never do that.

Virgil (with a devil like teasing face): Multiple on stage ocassions beg to differ.

Roman (high pitched voice): I DID NOT COME TO BE INSULTED!

Thomas: Play nice, Virgil.

Virgil: Oh come on, Princey, you know I’m just teasing. It’s like you with your ridiculous nicknames for me. Why is it okay when you do it but mean when I do?

Roman (huffing and crossing his arms over his chest): That’s… a valid point… actually…

(Virgil stares back at Thomas)

Thomas (sighing): Okay, I won’t tell you to play nice anymore.

Virgil (nodding once): Thank you.

Logan (rising up screen): Why does this particular experience have its own video? Thomas, you have been through more embarassing events before.

Thomas: Yes, but (pointing at all of them) not any this big and that I worried this much about since I created you guys.

Roman: You mean I did!

Thomas: We- We’ve been through this before, Roman, you’re MY creativity, I didn’t mispeak. Again.

Roman: Well, yes-

Thomas (turning to Logan): Point is, I figured there was a good theme there. And Patton was already giving a good input.

Patton (smiling): Always willing to help!

(Thomas smiled back at Patton before turning to Logan, again)

Thomas: So, what do you have to say, Lo?

Logan (sighing and adjusting his glasses): I have never and will never understand the humor that comes from an individual getting hurt, regardless of what circunstances lead them to be injured. From my perspective, you tripped and almost flipped over a wooden table, Thomas, hardly a soft surface. As I recall, and you know I have perfect memory, no one in the coffee house laughed at you. The barista even approched you to help you get back on your feet. I see no cause for concern here.

Thomas (nodding): I figured. (to Roman) Anything to add, Roman?

Roman (putting palms of hands up): What can I say? Logan actually summed up my thoughts perfectly. However, I have one thing I might add, yes. Thomas, you are an actor! You perform and pretend! But even the greatest actors can’t keep their acts forever, and that’s why bloopers exist!

Logan (with furrowed eyebrows): I do not follow this logic.

Thomas (laughing nervously): Neither do I.

Patton: Kiddo, I think he means that you shouldn’t be afraid to look silly sometimes. Be it on purpose or not. You’re not perfect and you shouldn’t be. You had an embarassing moment, sure, and so does literally everyone else on the planet.

Roman (beaming with pride, throwing finger guns at Patton): He got it.

(Thomas takes a second to process all that before turning to Virgil.)

Thomas: Virge?

Virgil (shooting his head up in Thomas’s direction): Hm?

Thomas: You agree, buddy?

Virgil (shrugging): It’s not like my opinion here matters anyway, so-

Thomas (surprised, furrowing his eyebrows): Who says it doesn’t? Virgil, I think that as much as it’s normal to have embarassing moments, it’s also normal to feel bad about them. If I didn’t, I would be a robot.

Patton: A table cold one.

Logan: Tables are not that cold, especially wooden ones. Unless you’re talking about metal tables when in a cold environment for a long amount of time, that would make more sense in your metaphor, Patton-

Thomas (still to Virgil): I have to learn how to get past these moments with feeling so much resentment, yes, but I can’t deny how I felt back then, Virgil. You were a big part of that, of course your opinion matters to me! For better or for worse.

Patton: Awwwwwwwwwwww (whispering) this is precious!

Roman (drying away tears with his fingers with wobbly voice): I’m not crying, you are.

Virgil (looking up at Thomas): That’s- You… you mean it?

Thomas: Of course!

Virgil (rubbing back of his neck, projecting his head forward): Well… it was uncomfortable… but Logan and Roman might be right…

Thomas (smiling at Virgil): I’m proud of you, Virge.

Virgil (rolling his eyes as he sinks out): Yeah.. well… whatever…

Roman (yelling after him): YOU ADMITTED I WAS RIGHT!

Virgil (off screen): And Logan, Princey. You AND Logan.

Logan (sinking out): I am glad we have resolved yet another one of these pointless dilemmas.

Patton (sinking out): Pointless is a point without the less. (playing the air drums)

Thomas (chuckling): Well, that was cheesy.

Thomas (to the camera): A lot of people say that embarassing moments are no big deal and that you shouldn’t care about them too much and that’s not wrong but we can’t always deny what we feel. We can only learn how to deal with that and move on from it. I will certainly have more moments like this in my life, hopefully not too many, but I will have them and I can’t stop my life to cry about all of them whenever they happen. But I will feel bad and embarassed, I just have to remind myself it’s not that bad. Cognative distortions, and all that.

Thomas: I hope you guys enjoyed this week’s video. Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Roman (to Logan): You know, Logan, not everyone can think as clearly and rationally as you.

Logan (blinking once and widening his eyes): Well, technically, none of us can think at all, seeing as we are all figments of Thomas’ imagination but I think I understand your point.

Roman (nodding): Well, that’s good to know.

Logan (beaming with pride): Did you see him mention cognative distortions in the end though? That certainly got me, (fumbling through vocabulary cards before grabbing the one he wanted) SHOOK!


	13. body issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas deals with body issues and the sides help  
> WARNING! Deceit's here.

Thomas (walking into screen, looking around): Where- (noticing the camera and turning towards it) Oh there you are! Hey guys! (waving) 

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (sighing): Insecurites are a thing. I cannot count how many times I’ve… just felt like not going out because of the way I looked.

Virgil (on screen): I can attest to that.

Patton (jumping to the screen): Is this a test?

Thomas (confused): What- no, Pat, what?

Patton: Virge said “at test”!

Virgil (bringing his hands closer together in front of himself): It’s just one word, Pat.

(Patton makes an “ooooh” face while Thomas shakes his head)

Thomas (speaking more loudly): I never to learn how to deal with this!

Roman (popping on screen and smirking): Hello!

(Virgil grunts and slaps his forehead)

Roman (ignoring this and turning to Thomas): How can you have body issues, when you are me and I am very handsome?

Virgil: I think you got it backwards there, buddy.

Roman (rolling his eyes): You understood me.

Thomas (rubbing the back of his neck): I mean… It’s not like I have a logical explanation for this, Roman. I’m healthy-

Virgil (shrugging): Relatively.

Thomas (nodding): Relatively, and what else? Nothing, nothing at all because this isn’t something that can be explained that way. There no reason behind it, you can be a model and still feel like it’s not enough, like it’s not right! Even without other people talking about your body in negative ways, sometimes those comments just… appear, in your head… Uninvited.

Logan (rising up): I would have liked to hear the logic behind those as well but it seems that Thomas has already answered.

Thomas (blinking in surprised): I though you’d know this.

Logan (shrugging and adjusting glasses): When it comes to human emotions, I know very little, Thomas. I am not afraid to acknowledge my limitations.  

Thomas: Oh… okay then.

Patton (frowning): But what can he do to fell better?

(Thomas shakes his head and stares at the others, hoping they’ll have the answer)

Roman (avoiding eye contact): I must admit… this is not my area of expertise…

Logan: I take that statement and make it mine as well.

Virgil (rolling his eyes): I say, just let yourself feel it. What can you do about it anyways?

Roman (raising his voice): But he is lying to himself! (looking at Patton’s spot) DECEIT DON’T YOU DARE COME OUT.

Deceit (already rising up, smirking): I’m sorry but I couldn’t help myself.

Patton (smiling wide and waving at Deceit): Hi!

Deceit (sideyeing Patton): Hello.

Roman (frustrated): WHY MUST YOU BE THE ROOT OF EVERY SELF ESTEEM ISSUE THOMAS HAS?!       

Deceit: I would hate to say that it’s because it’s my job, Roman.

Patton: That can’t be all you do…

Roman: He is a dark side, Patton, as dark as they come! What else would you expect him to do? 

Virgil (lowly and shyly): Why does dark have to mean bad?

Roman: Because it is the color of tremendous, ugly evil!

(Thomas stares at Roman disapprovingly, everyone else stops and Roman realizes that he said)

Roman: Wait no- that came out all kinds of wrong! It is not evil, I just-

Virgil (avoiding eye contact): It’s fine, Princey. I’m used to it.

Deceit (turning his neck): Well, this seems about right.

Thomas (clearing his throat): Virgil is not bad, and we all know that here. And I personally loved the way he dressed before, as I do the way he dresses now.

Virgil (still shyly and trying to hide his blushing face): Thanks, Thomas.

Deceit (rolling his eyes): Isn’t this precious.

Roman (pointing the sword at him): YOU ARE PROHIBITED FROM TALKING, MOUNTAIN SNAKE! Would you just stop making Thomas feel so.. icky and stressy about his own body?

Logan (furrowing his eyebrows): Stressy?

Patton (chuckling): Stress with a Y! I won’t ask why.

Roman (letting his guard down for a second): It had to rhyme!

Virgil: Why are you so obsessed with rhyming…

Roman (more frustrated): Why are you coming at me, Deceit is the one causing Thomas’s problems!

Thomas (awkwardly using his hands to gesture): Calm down, there, Princey. I don’t think it’s that simple. I mean, these issues aren’t an aspect of my personality. They aren’t… me, in the sense that you guys are.

Patton: I am sensing a revelation!

Thomas (sighing): I just- There are things I can do about it, it’s just not that easy.

Virgil: Like what?

Logan: If I may, I think that reminding yourself that even confident people struggle occassionaly is a start.

Thomas (with wide eyes and smiling, pointing at Logan): Yes! I have a lot of confident friends and sometimes even they have bad days. Body issues aren’t exclusive to people with low self esteem, like… me.

Deceit: This certainly can work.

Roman (completely done): Can’t you read the mood, you are not welcomed here anymore!

Thomas (letting out a breath): Again, Roman, be less aggresive please. He is still me as much as you are.

Roman (struggling): I reject th-

(He side eyes Virgil before continuing)

Roman (giving in): Fine. (turning to Deceit and speaking through closed teeth) I just wish you’d be nicer, that’s all.

Deceit: It is a can do for me!

Roman (eyes wide with anger, turning to Thomas): HE IS TAUNTING-

(Thomas stares forcefully at him, as if saying ‘behave’. Roman crossed his arms over his chest and looks away.)

Patton (saving the awkward enviroment): So, the answer isn’t simple, huh? It never is, is it?

Thomas (trying to smile): Yeah, I guess not.

Patton (pouting): I wish I could just hug the issues away.

Thomas (looking at nothing in particular): That’d be nice…

Logan: Thomas, you work on your own self image already, do you not? I find that this problem is just simply part of that. The way that you see yourself is something you, alone, can change.

Virgil: You are the boss, Thomas. You tell us what to do here.

Thomas (sighing): Yes, yes, I know. And I’ll continue to work on that.

Deceit: I am so very happy to have come here for nothing. (sinking out)

Roman: And I am so very happy he is gone! (sinking out)

Thomas (yelling after him): At least pretend to get alone with him, Roman!

Virgil (laughing with sarcasm): I’d love to see that. I’m out! (sinking out)

Thomas: Bye, Virge!

Logan (pushing his glasses up): I would assume you’ll also look for help?

Thomas (nodding): I am not afraid to ackowledge my own limitations.

Logan (with a hand over his heart as he sinks out): I love it when you actually listen to me.

Thomas (laughing): Love you too, buddy! (turning to Patton) We gotta get used to not having simple answers, Pat.

Patton (dead serious): That is simply out of the question! (laughing) I know, kiddo. I’m working with you to get there too. (sinking out)

Thomas (smiling): You don’t know how I’m happy to hear that.

Thomas (to the camera): Everyone has body issues, at some point. It’s just… just one of those very human things, like craving pizza. (laughing to himself) I’m kidding about the pizza part. But, you know, this is a process. And it’s not all ups either, the downs are there and they may seem deep but we can always get back up, I believe. Don’t let yourself be pressure into feeling good about yourself 24/7, that will be exhausting! You guys are wonderful the way you are but it’s okay if you need a little time to start thinking that about yourself.

Thomas: I hope you guys enjoyed this video and until next week, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Patton (pouting and crying out): Why can’t I hug any of you?!

Logan (confused): Isn- Isn’t the answer obvious?

Virgil (sighing): He just has a lot of love to give, Logan. Don’t burst that bubble.

Logan: But he is just-

(Virgil shushes him, Logan is mildly offended but stays quiet.)

Virgil: Besides, you can scold Roman instead, who keeps trying to kill Deceit.

Roman: HE DESERVES TO TASTE MY WRATH A-    


	14. pride month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the funnest scripts i wrote, hope you enjoy!!

Thomas (with a gay flag hanging on his back): IT IS PRIDE MONTH!

Thomas (smiling from ear to ear): I don’t have a clever intro, I’m just excited!

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!

Thomas (in normal spot): Hello, you guys! It is Pride Month! Wonderful time to be reminded of all the great lgbt people that came before us, what they did for us, and to just… pay respect to them. So today I want to make a special video.

Roman (jumping up screen): That’s my cue!

Thomas (surprised): What? No, I- I wasn’t planning on a Sanders Sides video today.

Roman (shrugging): But it has been a while since the last one and you know I need attention.

Thomas (unconvinced as he pulls his phone out of his pocket): It hasnt even been- (actually looks at the youtube app and pouts) Oh, it’s been a month.

Roman (snapping fingers before doing finger guns at Thomas): Exa-ct-ly.

Thomas: Why did you separate the syllables like that?

Roman (singing with a riff in the last word): Because I can. 

Thomas (smirking): Pride Month has got you really excited, huh?

Logan (rising up screen, with dead pan look on his face): Insufferable, would be more accurate. He has been singing gay anthems all morning.

Roman (palms facing up as holds them on elbow level): Well what else did you expect me to do?

Logan (sighing and messaging his forehead with one hand): Nothing else, to be frank. (stopping and facing Roman directly) There are times when I wish my predictions proved to be wrong.

(Roman stares with a smirk before starting to sing - insert preffered Troye Sivan song here- and Logan just covers his ears with his hands)

Thomas (yelling): Roman!

(Roman stops singing)

Thomas (sighing): Why did you interrupted the vlog this time?

Roman (looking offended): It’s a video about Pride Month, Thomas. You honestly expected me to just sit that one out?

Logan (confused): You’d be sitting on nothing, it’s a digital video. I-

Thomas: It’s an expression, Logan. 

Roman (with a bucket of popcorn): Okay, so what was the idea?

Thomas (furrowing his eyebrows at Roman): You already know. You’re the one who gave it to me!

Roman (wobbling his head): Well, yes, but this is your vlog.

Thomas (dropping left hand to Roman’s directiong): You are literally part of me.

Roman: Well the viewers still need the exposition!

Virgil (already on screen): CinemaSins would be sinning you for that.

Roman (pouting): They don’t sin youtube videos.

Thomas (to the camera): Alright (he drags on the first syllable for a bit)! The idea was to shred a light on more… obsecure gender and sexual identities as well as giving a little big of advice on figuring them out.

Patton (jumping up screen): So we can all be out and proud!

Thomas (smiling at Patton): That’s right!

Logan: Where shall we start?

Virgil: Go with the obsecure things.

Roman: Why?

Virgil (shrugging): I think they’re important.

Thomas: I agree! So, these are from the top of my head. Asexuality-

Roman (doing a pose): Lack of sexual attraction!

Thomas (nodding): Agender-

Logan (adjusting glasses): Lack of a gender identity.

Thomas (smiling): Bi and Trigender-

Patton (with hands up): Having two and having three genders!

Thomas: Genderfluid!

Virgil: When your gender changes constantly but not necessarily periodically.

Thomas: Demisexual-

Roman (another pose): Lack of sexual attraction until you form an emotional connection with the other individual!

Thomas: Abrosexuality.

Logan: Defined as a sexuality that often changes, a fluid sexuality, so to speak.

Thomas: Aromantic-

Patton: Not a sexual or gender identity but it’s the lack of romantic attraction, kiddos!

Thomas: Yes! And nonbinary!

Virgil (sighing): Don’t the viewers know this one already, Joan and Talyn consistantly show up in your videos and they’re both nonbinary.

Thomas: YES! And it’s their month too. Nonbinary is an umbrella term for people who don’t identify as either binary genders.

 Virgil (in fake animated voice): Exposition is expositioning!

Roman (furrowing eyebrows): What’s up with you and CinemaSins today?

(Virgil shrugs)

Thomas (laughing): And now we move on to my advice. Disclaimer though, that I am, in no way, an expert on this. I don’t think anyone can be. It’s just one of those subjects that it’s so vast… millenia of research couldn’t cover everything. A lot of the people at home watching this video already know how I came out and how it was just… less than ideal.

Virgil: Yeah… 

Patton: Thomas just really let it out!

Thomas (nodding): I had just been repressing it for so long, I wanted to have the control over it. I’d redo it, if I could.

Thomas: So here is my advice! You can take it slow, work at your own pace. And don’t fell pressure to settle on a label.

Roman (looking up and being dramatic): If the only label that you feel describe you accuretely is your name, then wear it with pride!

Logan (with a finger up in the air): Let it be known that ‘your name’ is referring to the name you choose to use for yourself. 

Thomas: Your identity is may not simple and that is totally okay, as long as you find yourself comfortable. And it does’t need a name, and if you feel like it does, maybe you can make up that name. I personally think it’s awesome that people are using their languages to create names for their identities. 

Virgil (smirking): That is pretty sick. And I mean it in the good way.

Thomas: And please, if you can, don’t stay around people who belittle and dimish you for having these identities, even if they are fluid and you are still figuring it out as you go along, that sort of negativity is the last thing you need.

Patton (with arms open wide): I WILL DROWN ALL THOSE NEGATIVE COMMENTS OUT WITH ALL MY LOVE!!

Thomas (smiling and pointing at Patton): You can find some Patton type of friends! They exist, I promise. And just one last thing.

Thomas (talking to the camera): You are valid. Your identities are valid, your feelings are all valid! Don’t toss them away, don’t bottle them up, don’t wrestle with them too much. Of course it’s hard not to, especially when you feel like they are part of the problem, but most times, they aren’t. So let yourself feel them, let yourself accept them. You’re not the one who needs to change, the world around you does. And we’re getting there. Little by little. I know I have hope.

Patton: Hope makes for a stronger rope!

Logan (confused): Wh-What is that supposed to mean?

Roman (screaming): IT IS FOR THE RHYMES!

Logan (panicking): What is happening?!

Virgil (shaking his head): I wouldn’t ask.

Patton (smiling and putting his hands together under his chin): Can I just say how much I love this video? LOVE WINS! (sinking out)

Thomas (smiling too): It certainly does!

Logan (moving to say something but shaking his head and saying something else): It is certainly a nice celebration. (sinking out)

Roman (bumped): THE BEST!

Virgil: I think Princey is upstaging himself from last year’s Pride.

Roman (smirking): I always improve! (sinking out)      

Virgil (following him with his fingers): Not what I meant.

Roman (popping back up): What?

Virgil: Seems pertinent. That’s what I said.

Roman (shrugging): Alright then. (sinking out again)

(Thomas smirks at Virgil, Virgil furrows his eyebrows at him)

Virgil: What?

Thomas (with buffed up cheeks): Nothing. Hey, Happy Pride Month, Virge!

Virgil (smiling softly with his head down): Happy Pride Month, Thomas. (sinking out with his salute)

Thomas (to the camera): I hope we managed to help you guys with this. You are all deserving of love and respect and your identities matter! Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! 

Thomas (close to the camera): PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Logan: What did you really say when Roman was sinking out?

Virgil (eyes wide): I wouldn’t have expected you to ask me this.

Logan (shrugging): I was here last year, Virgil, I know how Roman was during Pride Month.

Virgil (smirking): Well then, you can guess what I said.

Logan (clearly enjoying this, rubbing his hands together fast): I do love a good guessing game. Was it… “it is eminent”?

Virgil (with a twisted pout): That’s you talking, not me.

Logan (humming): “Not what i meant”?

(Virgil irronically makes the “ding ding” sound)

Roma (off screen): wHAT???


	15. where's the hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which thomas seeks for the hate and the sides slap him out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment!

Thomas (walking in with some books stashed on his head, focused): Calm... calm... calm-

(Books fall)

Thomas: Aw sh- (noticing the came) -irt! Shirt! I should go grab a different shirt! 

(Title Sequence)

Thomas: It’s been a few years since I got started on social media and I have heard so many things about me! Most of it was good, so very good and it was so great, getting those, I mean. But some of them... were not so nice. And I have to be honest, guys, a lot of it stings. It does get to me. And sometimes, well, most of the time, I don’t know how to deal with it.

Roman (jumping on screen with his usual pose): Haters are going to hate, Thomas! Besides, you are great, amazing, and needless to say, extremely handsome.

Thomas (glaring at the camera before turning to Roman): Thank you, Roman.

Roman: BESIDES! (throwing hands in the air) Why do you care about those comments when you have so many adoring fans?

Thomas (opening up a tiny smile): I do love the Fanders. But that’s... (taking a deep breath), it’s just not simple.

Logan (appearing on screen): It has been proven that critism is often more powerful than praise. A crowd of individuals shouting that they love you may not have a stronger affect than solemnly one individual saying that they hate you. Humans have this... rather irritating fixation with focusing on the negative aspects of life, even when it is not logical.

Thomas (raising his eyebrows): We can’t always be logical, Logan.

Logan (holding up one finger): I do believe it to be a simple process, though. Emotions only restricts one’s way of living so sometimes, and I can’t acknowledge that this is not always the best solution, they must put those aside.

Thomas: Easier said than done, buddy.

Logan (looking like he’s thinking for a second): I concede.

Roman: I, DO NOT! Thomas, those people have no business critizing you and what you do and you have no business hearing those criticisms!

Logan: Critism can actually be good, Roman. It is solemnly how it is voiced and presented that affects how it will impact others.

Roman (gesturing with his hands and rolling his eyes): Well, fine! But I remain standing by the fact that Thomas should not be reading those... hasty cruel mean hateful icky strange and poorly written comments!

Logan (shrugging): Well you had a lot of adjectives there, but I do agree. That he should not actively seek to read those, I mean. This is a... (flipping through cards) mo-od? As it is said.

Virgil (on screen): Same.

Roman (victorious): EVEN SAINT GRIMS THINKS SO!

Virgil (furrowed eyebrows and clicking his tongue): Saint Grims?

Roman (waving him off): Not my best, I know. That is not the point!

Patton (jumping on screen): The point is very sharp, so you should be careful!

Thomas & Virgil: Hey, Patton.

Patton (waving at Thomas): Hey there, kiddos!

Thomas (turning back to Roman): The thing is... it just hurts. But I keep going back to it because something on the back of my mind is telling me that I’m doing something wrong, just screaming at me. And that someone out there, watching my videos, is just waiting for an opportunity to point out all of my mistakes.

Virgil (hissing): Buddy...

Logan: It does exactly nothing to your mental health to get caught up in loops like these, Thomas. What even is the purpose of seeking for those hateful comments about yourself?

Virgil: There is none, actually.

Thomas (blinking in surprise): I wouldn’t think you’d agree, Virgil.

Virgil (sighing and avoiding eye contact): I cause you to think about what you could’ve done wrong enough as it is, you shouldn’t look for those yourself.

Thomas (nodding): Got it!

Patton (pouting): Self sabotaging is a really weird way to go.

Thomas (defensive): It’s not like I thought it was doing me any good!

Patton (slightly hurt): I didn’t say you did, kiddo. You just have to be mindful of it.

Thomas (shaking his head before focusing on Patton): I’m sorry, Pat. I’m just on edge.

Logan (pushing his glasses up his nose): Haters... as Roman called them earlier, will always come. You should just make sure you enjoy what you do. As long as it is something practical, of course.

Virgil: Getting your feedback from the people you actually love and care about also doesn’t hurt.

Patton: What does hurt, is that I couldn’t get to this conversation earlier...

Thomas (surprised): What happened?

Patton (smiling): Deceit was keeping me.

All of them: DECEIT?!

Patton (his hands in a defensive position): He was just asking me for cookies! And I love baking.

Thomas (lingering suspicion): Well... okay...

Patton (jumping): Speaking of! I have to make sure my cookies don’t give him a BURN!

(All look confused)

Patton (laughing nervously): Like, when you insult someone and other people yell “burn!”.

Roman (staring at Patton for a minute): ... Sure!

Patton: See you later, kiddos! (sinking out)

Logan (eager): Have we resolved this then? Am I dismissed as well?

Thomas (laughing): Sure. Go read whatever book you’re dying to get back to.

Logan (smiling): It’s another murder mystery. I am deducing the culprit correctly this time, I am sure! (sinking out)

Thomas (yelling after him): Good luck!

Roman: I shall go as well! (turning to Thomas) And you! No looking for negativity in the comments section of this video when it goes up! (sinking out)

Thomas (rolling his eyes but smiling): Yes, yes, I know!

Virgil (doing the ‘im watching you’ thing with his fingers): I’m watching you.

Thomas: You aim to protect me, so I figured you would.

Virgil (shrugging and huffing): Well... yeah... See you, Thomas! (sinking out with his salute)

Thomas (to the camera): Going after that negativity is... so counterproductive. And the right feedback comes from who love and care about you. It’s why i feel so blessed to have you guys. So I tell you now, that the good is there and you should try, as much as you can, to focus on that. And if you do see the negativity aimed at you, it’s still more than okay to feel upset about it.

Thomas: Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Roman (squinting eyes): Why did Deceit want cookies?

Logan: He eats. Just like the rest of us. For one.

Deceit: And Patton is such a terrible baker.

Roman (blinking): He... He’s complimenting?

Patton (touched): Aw, thank you!

Roman (whispering and hissing): What is he playing at?

Virgil (singing softly): Someone’s paranoid...

Roman: YOU ARE PARANOID!


	16. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit tries to convince Thomas's dreams aren't worth pursuing and Roman throws a fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this one since Thomas hinted that a Sanders Sides video would be a debate between two sides (Why Do We Get Out Of Bed) because I always loved those type of videos in a diffence sense. It’s a fun way to give two sides of a topic, even when one side is very very wrong lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Deceit’s in this one.
> 
> Please leave a comment <3

Thomas (passing around the living room): I need... I need... ideas for a video...

Deceit: Hello.

(Thomas screams and it cuts to the-) 

(Title Sequence)

Thomas: Thinking about where I am in my life and where I want to go, I’m overwhelmed by all things I can do! (Smiling widely) There’s so much to see and experience!

Roman (jumping on screen): The whole world to observe, art to interprete, stories to exchange! The adventure is ahead, waiting to let us embrace it, live it, love it!

Thomas (bumped, pointing at Roman): YES! I am excited to go further!

Deceit (on screen): That is, if you can.

(Thomas and Roman yell, taking steps back)

Deceit: Ugh, so not dramatic.

Roman (back in his spot): That is my essence, get over it, Salamander of Lies!

Thomas (shaking his head, going back to his spot): Why are you here, Deceit?

Deceit (shrugging): I was obviously not looking for entertainment.

Thomas (with an eyebrow raised): You find this entertaining?

Deceit: ... No.

Roman (huffing): You can go now!

Thomas (side glancing Roman): Roman!

Roman: He killed the good mood!

Deceit: It’s like the mood was not credible at all.

Thomas (sighing): Why wouldn’t it be?

Deceit: It will be so easy to do everything you’ve been meaning to do. 

Roman (outraged): Of course it won’t be easy! There are challenges up ahead but Thomas can conquer them all!

Deceit (smirking): Of course he can. 

Roman (slouching): Why are you taking Virgil’s role in this discussion?!

Virgil (off camera): I’m not the mood to show up today, let me have my role.

Roman: Virgil, I can’t deal with Liar Serpent alone!

Virgil (off camera): Sure you can, Princey. Stop calling me.

Roman: Virgil?

(Virgil doesn’t respond)

Roman (yelling): VIRGIL?!

Thomas (pouting): I don’t think he’s coming, buddy.

Roman (upset, arms crossed over his chest): Well, fine.

Deceit: Sure it is.

Roman (turning to Deceit and uncrossing his arms): WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!

Deceit: Not much, if I’m honest. Just that the mood from earlier absolutely needed me here to deflate.

Roman (yelling): YOU ARE NEVER HONEST, THAT IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU ARE!

Thomas: Why are you two obsessed about the mood? What matters is what I can actually get done. And I do think I managed to do quite a lot in my life already.

Deceit (rolling his eyes and intertwining his fingers under his chin): Such optimism, isn’t this sweet? You foolish dummy.

Roman (pointing at Deceit with a sassy attitude): That’s your idea of a hurtful insult?

Deceit: ...it is not.

Thomas (smiling to himself): I am an optimist, it’s not such a bad thing.

Logan (on screen): I apologize for interrupting, I am aware that I am not supposed to be in this particular video, but being an optimist has caused your problems and heartache before, Thomas.

(Thomas stares at Logan with a big frown and slouching)

Logan: ... I shall leave now. (sinking out)

Deceit (finger gunning Logan’s spot): He is not right.

Thomas (twisting his lips around before talking): I’d rather get my heart broken over my own optimism than believing the worst about everything in life.

Roman (with a pose): I AGREE! Thomas will persue all of his dreams and deal with the outcomes the best way he can, with the tools and resources he has!

Thomas (smirking): That sounded a bit like Logan. Have you two bene hanging out lately?

Roman: ... Maybe. BUT LISTEN! I fail to see how Deceit’s contribuiting to anything here! This isn’t a dilemma, it’s just Deceit trying to get you to lie about how your dreams are useless and not worthy pursing!

Deceit (pretending he’s offended): I am not doing that at all!

Thomas (thinking for a second): I do feel like that sometimes...

Roman: See?! But that is no way of living! You give up the majority of what fives your life a sense of direction, what gives your life a meaning bigger than waking up every day to live each day seperately, that is your motivation to go on and be more than what you have been and for what? For the sake of avoiding rejection? Like that won’t happen anyway, in a multitude of occasions, no matter what you go through to get that long awaited and door opening YES! (Catching his breathe and staring at Thomas in the eye) So you might as well try and reach those so called impossible goals. That way, you won’t want to gouge your eyes out every time you are reminded of how your life could have been like.

Thomas (watching with eye wide): Are you okay there, Roman?

Roman (breathing rapidly): Yeah... yeah...

Thomas: You got even more worked up than when you were arguing with Logan two months ago.

Deceit (smirking and gesturing around): That was such a delight to watch.

Roman (furious): LOGAN WASN’T TELLING YOU TO LITERALLY GIVE UP ON ALL YOUR DREAMS! AND HE CONCEDED IN THE END!

Patton (popping in and out): Please don’t yell so much, Roman. Our ears can only take so much! Also, hi Thomas!

Thomas (smiling): Hi, Pat!

Roman (pouting with arms over his chest again): ...I’ll turn the volume down.

Deceit: Surely you are capable of that.

(Roman grunts, Deceit cuts him off)

Deceit: Since you have not had your chance to talk, it is now not my turn. (Turning to Thomas) Whatever you go after will meet you halfway. It’s how life works, Tommy.

(They wait for Deceit to say more. He doesn’t.)

Thomas: ... That’s all?

Roman: That is your entire argument?

Deceit (shrugging): I do have more to say.

Thomas (hands facing up at his sides): Well, I’m with Roman here. A hundred percent. All the way. Sorry, Deceit.

Deceit (rolling his eyes); Oh how I do not care at all. (sinking out)

Thomas (hissing and turning to Roman): That means he does care, right?

Roman (raising an eyebrow): And you care because...?

Thomas: I don’t! ...I think.

Roman (smirking): Well, you have projects to work on! Go forth and be brave, my youngling! (sinking out)

Thomas (yelling at his spot): You are me... We-We are the same age!

Thomas (to the camera, sighing with a smile): Dreams aren’t always pratical and you can’t always live of off them right from the start but they are important! And if you have the opportunity to create opportunities for yourself to achieve those dreams, go ahead and take them! They are not useless and unworhty of pursuit. If anything, I think you can get a lot of experience from that persuit.

Thomas: Hope you guys enjoyed the video. Take it easy, guys, gals and nobinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Logan (smirking to Roman): I am glad to have witness the effects of my influence on you.

Roman (blushing and avoiding eye contact): Shut up, nerd.

Logan: Now that I know you actually listen to me, your insults seem to have lessened effects.

Roman (crossing arms over chest): Well, that’s no fun. How will I get on your nerves now?! 


	17. change in roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the sides cant agree and decide to change roles for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!

Roman (yelling): Virgil, could you stop being afraid of every thing for one mesly second, THIS IS A HUGE OPPORTUNITY FOR THOMAS! 

Virgil (sighing): Could you for once, think of the risks, Princey? Because they are pretty high!

Thomas (throwing his head back before staring at the camera): I know what is happening here, and I do not like it.

(Title Sequence)

Thomas (close to the camera): WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!

Thomas (while Roman and Virgil argue): So recently I’ve had the chance to audition to this really cool, big role! And I want to do it there is just one small probl-

Virgil (yelling): THOMAS CAN’T PARKOUR, PRINCEY!

Roman (with hands faced up): He can learn! Human have that ability, Angelina Joyless!

Virgil: Not in one week!

Thomas (while Roman keeps screaming, Thomas points at them): That.

Logan (popping up screen): Honestly, I do believe rushing into this would be a rather… foolish action. And if Thomas hurt himself during said learning of Parkour, getting the role would mean nothing at all since he would not be able to fullfil his duties to it.

Roman (turning to Logan): What have you turned into Virgil now? Why are you only thinking about the negatives?!

Logan (adjusting glasses): I simply pointed out the risk.

Patton (jumping up screen): It does sound like a fun skill to have! But I don’t want Thomas getting hurt.

Roman (gasping, putting a hand over his heart): YOU TOO, PATTON?! I have been betrayed.

Patton (crying and reaching out to Roman): Nooooooo, Ro, I would never betray you!!

Roman: BUT YOU JUST DID!

Thomas (shrinking): Guys, calm down. I’m sure we can talk this through better if we are all just calm.

Virgil (pointing at Roman with his thumb): He’s the only one who’s out of his goddamn mind here.

Roman (with his sword, angry): I will cut you.

Logan: Roman, I do understand you want what’s best for Thomas, dream chasing wise, but this seems a bit excesive, no?

Roman (not even turning to Logan): Shut up nerd. All you do for Thomas is keep him from doing anything fun, exactly like Tom Hardly over here.

Logan (offensed, voice cracking): And all you do for Thomas is make him want to chase impossible things that will inevitable break his heart, causing harm to him mental health!

Thomas (eye wide, afraid): Guys, come on, you don’t mean that.

Roman (holding sword up): I do mean it, Thomas, very much so!

Logan (huffing): As do I.

Patton (frowning): I don’t like this.

Roman: Well you don’t like any sort of confrontation, Patton! Have you ever thought that sometimes they are essencial to life? 

Logan (with fingers touching each other): As much as I hate to admit this at the precise moment, that is most true. Patton has a lot to learn on how the world actually works.

(Cut to Patton looking down, sadly, and Virgil staring at the other with impatience)

Virgil (sighing): I don’t want to pick a fight with either of you, but this is going a bit too far. You’re making Patton cry!

Logan (waving him off): Virgil, you are not needed for this conversation.

Virgil (offended): Excuse me?

Logan: You are the representation of anxiety, this shall only worsen it, no? Do not interrupt us, please.

Thomas (coming up with an idea): I have a proposal.

All the sides (looking at Thomas): What?

Thomas (smirking): Why don’t you guys trade functions for the week?

Logan (squinting his eyes): W-What do you mean?

Thomas (pointing at him): Like Logic becomes Creativity (pointing to Roman) who becomes Morality (pointing at Patton) who becomes Anxiety (pointing to Virgil) who becomes Logic.

Logan: I… I don’t believe this to be a good idea, Thomas.

Roman (defensive): Why not, Science Geek, afraid you won’t be able to achieve all I do for Thomas?

Logan (suddenly arrogant, with a smirk): Would it not be the other way around?

Roman: I AM DOWN!

Virgil (shaking his head): I don’t like this.

Thomas (whispering only to Virgil while Roman and Logan keep fighting): It’s going to help them, Virge, do this for me?

Virgil (sneering): Fine.

Patton (mildly excited): When do we start?

Thomas (eying Roman): Right now! 

(Roman snaps his fingers on cue. Suddenly Virgil is in Logan’s spots, wearing his clothes. Logan is in Roman’s, Patton in Virgil’s and Roman in Patton’s.)

Thomas (holding one finger up): One week. Prove to each other than you can do their work better than they can, since it’s what you’ve been betting on. It stars… Now!

(Cuts to a title card, “One week later” is written on it and it’s Thomas reading it mimicking the voice of the narrator from Sponge Bob)

Thomas (to the camera): Hey guys! So it’s been a week since the sides changed functions and I… eh (laughing tiredly) it’s been a mess.

Roman (with the glasses falling from his nose, not even bothering to fix them): I have say… (sighing and pointing at Thomas) it’s been more than a mess, it’s been… horror.

Logan (with the princely clothes and squinting bc no glasses): I DARE SAY IT HAS BEEN A SUCCESS!

Virgil (with a undone tie): Then I believe you are dellusional, for truly thinking so.

Patton (without his glasses, smiling too much for being actual Anxiety): I think it could’ve been better…

Logan (gesturing to Patton, dramatically as Roman would do): Then why are you smiling, Pat- padre?

Patton (shrugging, playing with the sweater paws): I’m always smiling.

Roman: But you’re Anxiety now. Anxiety doesn’t smile.

Virgil (offended): I do too.

Thomas (rubbing the back of his neck): He hasn’t exactly been playing the part of Anxiety since day three.

All the sides except Patton: WHAT?

Patton (whinning): Well I tried, okay?! But I’ve never been as anxious as Virgil is, and I didn’t want to make him worry about every little thing.

(Virgil looks slightly hurt and Patton reaches out for him)

Patton: Not that you do something too bad, kiddo! I just… don’t have it in me.

Thomas (looking at mostly Roman and Logan): And did you? Have you been playing your parts well?

Roman (sighing, taking off the glasses): Since I made you think more about your dreams and your concerns and career rather than your friends’s and family’s…. I guess you could say I failed. (trying to giggle like Patton) I really disappointed myself, I couldn’t even make puns!

Thomas: You can stop talking like Patton now, it’s getting creepy.

Virgil: Yup.

Roman (returning to his old clothes): FINALLY I CAN BREATHE!

Logan (unamused): Could you return the rest of us to our proper functions as well?  

Roman (smiling and snapping his finger): Why, of course!

Virgil (rubbing his sleeves against his cheeks): Oh, I missed my hoodie.

Logan (pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose): I missed my glasses.

Patton (smiling): I missed all of you.

Roman (revolted): hOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO MATCH THAT LEVEL OF SWEETNESS AND VULNERABILITY?!

Virgil (scoffing): You couldn’t.

Roman: I KNOW! (silence for a second) HEY!

Thomas (laughing): The last week has been hell! I was never anxious about anything, I got faulty logics for any projects I tackled, I was a little bit of a jerk around my friend and family and I had no fun ideas for videos whatsoever.

All the sides (at Thomas): Hey!

Thomas (smiling): Come on. Each of you has a function, one that you are good at. And sure, it’s amazing trying out other things, but you should never pretend to be someone you’re not.

Roman: But this was your idea! My i- I, no I didn’t give you that one!

Logan: To teach us a lesson, Roman.

Virgil (grunting): And I played along.

Patton (holding up a finger above his head): And I gave it to him.

Roman (confused): What?

Patton (shrugging): You two were fighting and it seemed like you didn’t value each other’s place in Thomas’ life, or ours (pointing at himself and Virgil). So we made you see how hard the others work. 

Logan: That… was quite clever, Patton.

Patton: And you are always surprised when I show that I’m capable of being clever.

Logan (realizing): I… I am sorry, Patton.

Patton (smiling): I do love puns, and I do love everyone. But I’m Morality.

Roman (smiling as well): That, you are, my friend. 

Thomas: This worked better than I had expected.

Virgil (rolling his eyes): Just please don’t make me do this again, yeah? I’m out. (sinking out with the two finger salute).

Patton: It’s just good to acknowledge we all did our best! And it was one fun ride, maybe next time I can Creativity? (sinking out)

Virgil (off screen): As long as I can stay out of it!

Roman (turning to Logan): Logan… Virgil struggled to make sense of the simplest things as he was playing you.

Virgil (off screen): Sorta true.

Roman: … I… I don’t think I’d be able to do much better.

Virgil (still off screen): Nope.

Roman (to Virgil’s spot): YOU LEFT THE VIDEO ALREADY! (turning back to Logan) I do apologize for how I treated you. And for saying you only stop Thomas from doing fun things.

Logan (adjusting tie): It seems I mispoke as well. I could not keep up with Thomas’ schedule for ideas. I felt like a failure this week.

Roman (smirking): Ideas are hard to come by even for me, you know. And I still must filter out the bad ones from the good ones. Or turn the bad ones into good.

Logan (smiling): This was certainly an educative week. (sinking out)

Roman: Oh yes! Please don’t make me do this again, Thomas. (turning to Thomas as he sinks out)

Thomas (chuckling): Promise.

Thomas (to the camera): We all play our own roles in our own lives, and in other people’s lives. Nobody can replace you, and you can’t replace anyone else. Even though my little experiment was only with my own sides, I bet something similar would happen if I traded places with Joan for a week. Or any other one of my friends. We are all unique to ourselves, the different we have is what make for strong bonds, makes us feel human. So learn to appreciate your role and other people’s too. They do a lot more than it seems they do, and same applies to you.

Thomas: See you next week! Take it easy, guys, gals and nobinary pals! PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

Roman (picking at the skin under his lips): I wonder how this would’ve played out with Deceit in the mix?

Virgil: Chaos.

Patton: Aw, kiddo, I don’t think-

Virgil (with a dead pan expression): It would have been chaos, Patton.


	18. how does logic work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Logan gets a reality check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!

Thomas (on the couch, sipping on a cold drink, with his feet on the table with one arm behind his neck, all before realizing the camera is on and recording): … What?

 

(Title Sequence)

 

Thomas (close to the camera): WHASUPEVERYBODY?

 

Thomas (in normal spot, silently staring at the camera for several minutes before saying): What’s this supposed to be? A normal video, a scripted one… I don’t remember. I lost the schedule, JOAN? (looking around, failing to locate his friend, pouting and shrugging) Guess I’m on my own then!

 

(Joan pops up from behind the couch and waves at the camera, shushing before sinking back down)

 

Thomas (turning back to the camera): You know guys… I like debates. I like having a topic, doing some research about it, creating a point of view and making my case for it! It’s just fun and I get to learn different stuff and it’s-

 

Virgil (on screen): Stressful? I think you forgot to mention how stressful it is. Because it is. Very. Way too much. I don’t need that stress, Thomas.

 

Thomas (shrugging): I mean, sure bu-

 

Virgil: Too. Much. Stress, Thomas.

 

Thomas: Virgil, I understand what you mean but I th-

 

Virgil: You can’t handle that.

 

Thomas: I can.

 

Virgil: Nope.

 

Thomas: Virge-

 

Logan (on screen, holding his glasses): The stress is mildly necessary for Thomas to have his own solid structure, to be ready to crus- (clearing his throat) pardon me, to be ready to counter the other side’s arguments.

 

Patton (giggling on screen): Here I am!

 

Logan (confused, with furrowed eyebrows): What? No, you were not summoned. 

 

Patton (pouting and putting his arms up): You said other side so here am I! 

 

Logan: That is hardly a summoning.

 

Patton (ignoring as he looks around): Where is Roman though?

 

Logan: What could he possibly bring to this conversation? Roman does not know when to admit he’s wrong.

 

Virgil (snickering): Kind of like someone else I know.

 

Logan (side eyeing Virgil): I do not like what you are implying.

 

Virgil (shrugging): You imply a lot of things I don’t like either, but I have to accept those.

 

Thomas (stepping back): Woah, woah- I don’t think we should go there.

 

Virgil: Fine.

 

Logan (crossing his arms over his chest): No, now I want to go… there, as you put it, Thomas. (To Virgil) What is it that I imply that you do not like, Virgil?

 

Virgil: Not answering.

 

Logan: Why?

 

Virgil (sighing and rolling his eyes): Because it’s just going to make you upset, Logan, and that would be pointl-

 

Logan: Regardless, I want to know.

 

(Cuts to Patton watching the scene while Roman quietly sneaks into the shot, unnoticed by the other)

 

Virgil (hinging his jaw slightly and clicking his tongue): When you imply you’re the better side, for example.

 

Logan (gasping and coughing): I… I might have done that. Once or twice.

 

Roman (doing an “eeeeeeeeeh” sound): Really cause I have counted at least seven since this year began.

 

Logan (voice cracking): FaLsEhOoD! Patton?

 

Patton (shrinking away): Maybe… Maybe they are right, Lo…

 

Logan (gasping again): This is a conspiracy against the more rational, functional s- (blinking and holding his hands up in half fists with a pause) Oh… I see.

 

Thomas (holding his own forehead): Told you we shouldn’t have gone into this. 

 

Roman: Well now I am curious. (with hand on his chin) What might logic do in the face of adversity?

 

Logan (pulling head back, in his normal composure): What I always do, which is provide the best alternative to overcome it.

 

(Patton frowns, covering his mouth with his hand)

 

Logan: What is it, Patton?

 

Patton: Nothing, I just- (clearing his throat) Well… I just think logic may not always be the best solution when it comes to adversities.

 

Logan: And why is that?

 

Patton: We can’t always… logic our way out of situations, sometimes we just can’t at all! And it’s okay, you just need to try your best and work with what you have. Sometimes that isn’t logic. Emotions can step in more than we’d like.

 

Logan: I do not have those.

 

Virgil (snickering again): Bullshit.

 

Thomas: VIRGIL!

 

Virgil (unsurprised): What? Last Sanders Sides, he threw a paper ball at Princey’s head for being mean to him. I’d hardly say  **_that’s_ ** not feeling anything. 

 

Roman (pointing at Virgil): True, that did happen. I still have the scar! 

 

Thomas: The-there’s nothing there, Roman.

 

Logan: It was a ball of paper. P-A-P-E-R. That is not exactly a means of scaring someone.

 

Patton: Paper cuts though! (laughter that dies down) Those hurt a lot.

 

Logan (rolling his eyes): They do not leave scars behind, Patton.

 

Roman (huffing as he crosses his arms over his chest): Scar or no scar, (whispering) thought I feel one in my very soul, (louder) Logan, you are smart enough to realize you are part of a human being, with emotions and feelings and all the icky bitty stuff you do not want to acknowledge you yourself have.

 

Logan (adjusting glasses): I am the logical part of said human being, Roman. Logic leaves no room for the… icky bitty stuff.

 

Patton (hissing): Not true, Lo.

 

Logan (with an arched eyebrow, turning to Patton): Please elaborate.

 

Patton (shrugging): Well, how we feel affects decision making! Like when Thomas feels sad and he can’t bring himself to get out of bed as soon as he wakes up…

 

Thomas (nervously laughing): Yeah, that’s happened a lot...

 

Logan (frustrated): But he has to! Staying in bed all day is highly unproductive, as well as just hindering for his own mental health! Thomas cannot get stuck on a loop like that!

 

Roman and Virgil: NO LOOPS!

 

Logan (side-eyeing them): It is a cycle he cannot fall into.

 

Patton: One day doesn’t mean that he will! Besides, that’s the what normal logic says but when we’re sad… we don’t necessarily think all that or if we do… maybe we just don’t care about it.

 

Logan: But that’s the point, he should!

 

Virgil (side eyeing Logan): It’s you who should take care of that, buddy. But you can’t bring yourself to.

 

Logan (confused): What do you mean?

 

Roman: Well, whenever Thomas finds himself wishing the world would… just implode, you don’t exactly come out of your own room, Logan.

Logan (blinking fast): No- but I do- I-

 

Virgil (shaking his head slowly): Nope, you don’t. And that’s fine, Thomas can’t be logical 24/7.

 

Thomas (sighing): It would be really hard to deal with me if I was.

 

Logan (staring down at his own feet): But if he was, there would be so much more practically and preciseness an-

 

Thomas (looking at nothing): I wouldn’t worry about things that make me anxious or nervous…

 

Logan (continuing): Without all of that, there would be no more procrastination-

 

Thomas: Oh, all the deadlines met… Everyone would be happy…

 

Logan (excited): Not to mention the fact that all his relationships would get a lot less complicated!

 

Virgil (squinting his eyes at Logan): I don’t think that’s true…

 

Roman: You’re also forgetting the fact that I would not be here.

 

(Logan and Thomas snap their head up, now staring at Roman)

 

Roman: We clash, Logan, a lot. Because logic and dreams, fantasies, don’t always work perfectly together. And if Thomas were to be completely logical 24/7, he would not have his youtube channel.

 

(Logan is speechless, still staring)

 

Roman (a bit louder): You yourself has reminded us time and time again that it is an unstable job, and not a large portion of the world population believe it to be an actual career. You want to be taken seriously, you say, but youtube is not a serious job, in their views. 

 

Thomas (taking over, with a tiny smile creeping on his face): But it’s what I love to do. It’s one of the things that does get me out of bed in the morning. It’s what makes me happy.

 

Virgil (turning to Logan): I worry about that stuff too, Logan, but I’d much rather see Thomas have this and be happy than get some desk job and be miserable about it. I think you do too.

 

Logan (holding the sides of his head): I mean, yes- of course- but…

 

Patton (softly): Lo… it’s okay to feel things, even if they cloud your judgment sometimes. You’re not a robot, despite how your puppet looked in the last video… There’s nothing wrong with it, I promise. 

 

Logan: Maybe…

 

Thomas (with arched eyebrows in expectancy): Yes...?

 

Logan (frowning): You cannot expect to accept all of this in a day? After twenty nine years? Thomas, shame on you, you know me better than this.

 

Virgil (wide eyed): Are you admitting you’re stubborn?

 

Logan (pouting): ...no.

 

Virgil (with a smirk): But you implied it. 

 

Logan: I did no such thing.

 

Virgil: Sure you didn’t.

 

Logan (louder): Virgil, I did no such thing!

 

Thomas (whispering): Maybe not intentionally…

 

Logan (gasping): Et tu, Thomas?!

 

Thomas (giggling): Buddy, I’m on your side, but admitting your faults is not the worst thing in the world, you know.

 

Logan: It seems like it could be.

 

Roman (smiling): Oh come on, Sunshine-Clock, you must realize you’re also not perfect?

 

Logan (shooting a glare): Says who?

 

Virgil: You really are stubborn.

 

Thomas: Guys, guys, let’s give him a break for now.

 

(Thomas eyes a frustrated Logan with arms crossed in his own corner)

 

Thomas: I think we need to take baby steps.   

 

Logan (silent for a few seconds): I would like that very much.

 

(All the sides and Thomas smile at themselves before smiling at Logan)

 

Logan (clearing his throat and adjusting his ties): Can I excuse myself now?

 

Thomas: Sure thing, Lo, I-

 

(Thomas stares at an empty spot, blinking twice before turning to the others)

 

Thomas: Gone already, oh well. 

 

Patton (softly again): You meant what you said earlier, right, kiddo? About loving your job and it giving you a reason to get out of bed?

 

Thomas (shrugging): Of course! I mean… I would love it also if some people thought of it as a real job, I work hard every day like everyone else with a job. Sometimes even weekends! But what I do does seem to make a lot of people happy and that’s all I could hope for, honestly. And I have fun! That’s the most important part, don’t you think?

 

Roman (nodding slightly with a wink): And also putting out into the world something you can be proud of!

 

Thomas (smiling): That fits what I said earlier.

 

Roman: If you say so. It was a pleasure making Logan squirm and rethink his tactics today.

 

Thomas: Roman-

 

Roman (pulling his head fact): What? It’s for his own good! (sinking out)

 

Thomas: I mean… yes, but you didn’t have to phrase it like that…

 

Virgil (staring at Roman’s spot): It’s just what he does. (turning to Thomas) See you later, Thomas?

 

Thomas: Sure thing, Virge!

 

Patton: Today was good! I liked the progress. And I’m glad, about your answer, kiddo.

 

Thomas (laughing): Of course you are, Pat. Thank you.

 

Patton (putting both hands under his chin as he sinks out): Always!

 

Thomas (to the camera): Don’t feel bad if your own feelings and emotions make your logic seem a little… off at times. Those are all part of who you are and what matters is how you manage them. It happens to the best off us and it’s not necessarily your own fault. We are flawed, we are different and that’s what makes everyone into the beautiful individual that they are. So it’s okay to be a little bit confused, stressed… frustrated. Just make your best to acknowledge that and use baby steps to fix the problem.

 

Thomas: So I’ll see you guys next video, take it is, guys, gals and nonbinary pals!

 

Thomas (close to the camera): PEACE OUT!

(End Card)

 

Roman: Can we even deal with emotional Logan? I mean logical one was already a hassle…

 

Logan (squinting his eyes while holding his chin): Ah yes, I was wondering when the inevitable insult would come.

 

Roman: Oh buddy, come on, you know I--- appreciate you!

 

Virgil (snickering): Should we talk about Princey’s incapability of admitting he loves the rest of us next time?

 

Roman (pouting and screaming): Says the guy who still hasn’t complimented any of us!

 

Virgil (rolling his eyes): I have actually, plenty of time, especially last video, maybe you just didn’t bother to listen enough.

 

Patton: No fighting, you two! This is a friendly environment, I’ll have no hostility among ourselves!

 

Virgil (making sweater paws with his sleeves): Princey started it.

 

Roman: SCHEMING LIAR! I will not have you besmirch my reputation in such a way, I-

 

Patton (from the kitchen): Brownies are ready!

 

Roman (with his arm up in the air): oh-oH-OH, SAVE ME A FEW!


	19. logic vs deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!

Thomas (singing in a dramatic way): And I—- will always love- **  
**

Thomas (bringing a slice of pizza into the shot): Pizza! (proceeds to devour it)

                                             (Title Sequence)

 

Thomas (close to the camera): WHUTSUPEVERBODY?

Thomas (in his normal spot): Here’s the thing- I am very conflicted right now.

Logan (sighing): Are you ever not? That is the basis for the entire series.

Thomas (hissing and arching an eyebrow at Logan): … Yes?

Logan: Please, be more decisive with your answer, Thomas.

Thomas: Buddy, (snickering), I don’t think I can right now.

Logan (blinking in confusion): Why, exactly?

Thomas (taking a deep breath): I… I just- I don’t feel too confident or sure about anything at the moment.

Logan: You need to clarify further for me.

Thomas (screaming in frustration): I’m- I’m just learning that some people aren’t really who I thought they were and it’s messing up my world view a little bit.

Logan: And this realization has only dawned on you now?

Thomas (shrugging and being defensive): I mean yeah! I had a set idea of who they were and maybe, yeah maybe that was my mistake, I shouldn’t assume too much of people but- It’s not like they even did anything bad or unforgivable- I’m just- I was surprised. And that one thing they did, that one action they took, it’s just making me rethink them as a whole. And some other stuff that I maybe assumed about other people or things.

Deceit (slithering into frame): I mean, of course you’d know everything there is to know about everyone, Thomas. You are so perceptive, observant. No one could ever fool you!

Logan (unsure): Haven’t- Haven’t we established that they already did?

Thomas (blinking rapidly, taken aback): Deceit, what are you doing here?

Deceit: I am definitely not plotting another scheme, I promise.

Logan (huffing): As if your promises could mean anything. (Thinking for a second) Although, I do believe any and all promises to be doomed for failure seeing as life in itself has a multitude of variables. They cannot always be upheld.

Thomas (side eyeing Logan): Thanks, for the emotional baggage, Logan. But uh, I still don’t understand Deceit’s appearance.

Deceit (looking at his gloved nails): Because there is none.

Logan: Actually, (holding up a finger) being Thomas’ self preservation, the reason Deceit appeared has to do with just that. Are you trying to preserve Thomas’ confidence in his own judgements?

Deceit (stopping, caught in flagrant, and forcing out a cough): That is certainly not unwrong.

 

(Thomas and Logan exchange looks before the first puts a hand on his forehead)

 

Thomas: That just might have given me a headache.  

Logan (shaking his head): It was merely senseless… silly gibberish, as is most of what Deceit says.

Thomas (with an arched eyebrow at Logan): Most?

Logan (holding his hands up for a moment as he shrugs): He does provide… some purpose in your personality, perhaps not every single thing he says is utterly useless. (side eyeing Deceit) Although… everything has, so far.

Deceit (holding his chin up): I take that as a compliment.

Logan (taking a deep breath and huffing): It was very far from it.

Thomas (gripping at the sides of his hair): None of this helping!

Deceit (rolling his eyes): Surely my purpose here is to be helpful to you.

Thomas (blinking in surprise at Deceit): Well, that was…

Logan: Too much?

Thomas (pouting): I was going with mean.

Logan: Ah yes, I’m not entirely sure it was.

Thomas: Logan?

Logan (shrugging): As I see it, it’s a double lie. Both to you and then a lie for Deceit himself.

Thomas (with furrowed eyebrows): Uh… excuse me, what now?

 

(Deceit side eyes Logan, waiting for his answer)

 

Logan: There is the original lie, where Deceit wants you to think he actually does not mean to help you at all, (upping the volume of his voice) HOWEVER! (speaking in normal volume) Since he is your self preservation, Deceit is of tremendous help. At times, in some capacity. And then the last lie, the one I believe Deceit to be telling himself, is that he does not mean to help.

Deceit (laughing): Of course.

Logan (adjusting his glasses): Say what you will, but my analysis was perfect.

Thomas (gulping): Uh… and a bit confusing. Maybe we should call the others here?

Logan and Deceit: NO!

 

(Thomas takes a step back and blinks)

 

Logan (whispering to Thomas): The theme of the script is Logic versus Deceit. Thomas, you cannot make last minute changes.

Deceit: Not agreed.

Logan (sighing): Could you just speak normally?

Deceit (smirking): Surely that way would be more fun.

Logan (clicking his tongue): … He is infuriating. Whose idea was this again?

Thomas (with a guilty smile): Roman’s.

Roman (jumping up on screen in his normal pose): IT IS I!

Logan (with hand gestures and screaming): Why?!

Roman (at Logan): Payback for back when you throw that treacherous rock at my eye, Hugo Lamebret.

Logan (deadpan): It was a piece of crumpled up paper.

Roman (sinking out as he sings): But it did hurt as though it were a rock!

Thomas (staring at Roman’s spot): How?

Logan (shrugging and rolling his eyes: Do you not know Roman? Through ridiculous imagination, that’s how.

Roman (screaming off screen): I resent that!

Logan (screaming too): I resent that back!

Deceit (yawning and leaning back): Can I leave now?

Thomas: I- You’re the one who invited yourself into the video. No one’s keeping you here.

Logan (returning his attention to Thomas): Shouldn’t we get to the bottom line? Deceit is making you develop some faulty logic. You cannot always trust your judgment alone.

Deceit: But of course he can!

Logan: Falsehood. If humans had perfect judgment, no one would ever be wrong about anything. Debates would not exist, differences in opinions would not exist. (Realizing something) Oh, the internet would be such a peaceful place… (shaking his head) Anyhow, that would mean a perfect world. I hardly think we live in such place.

Deceit (relaxing his shoulders): Surely.

Logan (to Thomas): I am truth, Thomas. I help you discern the falsehoods from the facts.

Deceit (snickering): Are you sure about that?

Logan (to Deceit, deadpan): Yes. (Turning to Thomas) Yes, good judgment helps a long way and you should not give up on trying to improve yours. However, it will never be perfect. Sometimes you will be wrong and… for humans, that is perfectly fine. Now, beating yourself for having been mistaken about someone is hardly the best way to deal with the situation as a whole. Acknowledging your mistake and learning from it, is.

Thomas (nodding): I see…

Deceit (rolling his eyes again): I do not know when I’m beat. But this is the last you’ve seen of me! (sinking out)

Thomas (clicking his tongue): He’s used that one before.

Logan (nodding): He has. But Thomas, have you understood what I meant?

Thomas (cracking a true smile at Logan): Yeah, buddy. Thanks.

Logan (adjusting his tie as he sinks out): How optimal. Until another one of your dilemmas, Thomas.

Thomas (waving): Shouldn’t be too long. (Turning to the camera) Thinking you should have known better about someone, or a situation, can get a bit dangerous. We’re human, that means not perfect. We won’t always be right, we won’t always have immaculate judgment. If you find yourself being mistaken about someone or something, remind yourself of this. You’ll work it out and be better. We’ll never reach perfection, but (whispering closer to the camera) don’t you think that’d get a bit boring? (back in his normal stop) Hope you guys liked the video, see you guys in the next one! Take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!

 

                                                 (End card)

 

Virgil (to Roman): What is your fixation with making Logan’s throwing paper at you be such a disaster that left you blind and without any limbs?

Roman: It was a traumatic event for me okay!

Virgil (dropping his shoulders): You were a puppet and it was paper. What about that was traumatic for you?

Roman (pouting, with arms crossed over his chest): … the betrayal.

Virgil (taking a deep breath and walking out of frame): OH MY GOD. Patton, Patton- please go there I cannot deal with Princey right now.


End file.
